Never Alone
by miyuki-miura798
Summary: She never had a good childhood. Her parents always fighting and ignoring her, she felt alone. He never had a good childhood either. His parents wanted him to be just like his perfect brother. Always play the piano never stop, he felt like that was all he ever did. What if these two met? Would the feeling of being alone leave? Sorry about the summary, first story, no bad R
1. Prologue

Prologue

The girl was only five, but she knew what was going on. She watched her parents fight in the kitchen from the crack in her door. "You come home late and you don't even pick up the groceries I told you about!" the women yelled. "I was tired and I will do it tomorrow!" he snapped back. "YOU SAID THAT YESTERDAY!" she screamed "SO WHAT!" he yelled back. She ran out of her room and said, "Stop! Why are you fighting?" she almost cried. She was then pushed aside, "Don't bother us this has nothing to with you!" her mother yelled. "You're always bothering us, can't you see we are busy!" her father replied. "But…" she started and then was slapped. "SHUT UP!" they both yelled. She laid there shocked. The girl was picked up and dragged to the door.

She was placed outside in the backyard where the doors were closed. She heard more yelling and screaming, even something's breaking here and there. She went to her tree house and climbed up. She decided to read one of her books, or even draw. She sat there for while and then started to cry a little bit. '_I really am alone…_' she thought.

He is only five, but he plays very well, but not as good as his eight year old brother. He has been playing for over five hours and wanted a break. He left the room to hear his mother talking to his father. "He needs to be more like his brother, Wes. He is a professional at the violin, but he isn't at the piano," his mother said. "I know, if only he didn't slack off all the time and just focus," his father replied. The young boy ran out of the hall and outside. He then went to the backyard and started to play. A few minutes later, his mother and father came out.

"There you are!" she started, "Why aren't you practicing?!" she screamed. He was scared but didn't show it. "I was taking a break…" he started until his father cut him off. "No breaks you must practice or you will never be like your brother!" he yelled. They took him inside, where they passed the door his brother was playing at. "Look can't you be more like Wes. Disgraceful child you are." She said. He was then placed in the piano room and was left alone. He sat at the bench of the piano and started to cry a little bit. '_This is all I ever do…_' he thought.

Her name is Maka Albarn. His name is Soul Evans. One is rejected by her parents; the other is always being compared to the oldest. Different stories, different situations. But they have the same feeling of being alone. They want to escape, but they don't know how…

~ _9 years later_ ~

They are both now fourteen-years-old, but still, their problems still remain. She went to Shibusen Academy in Death City, Nevada to leave her parents. They didn't care they only said was "Be good… so you don't have to come back here," she left them with a hurt feeling. He went to the Academy four months earlier to leave the music world. They told him, "You will be sorry. And when you come back, we won't take you back," he left them frustrated. Will these two paths cross, if they do what will happen? How will they help one another?


	2. Chapter 1 - New

**I want to thank everyone for reading the prologue. I thought I should post the first chapter of this story to see if I should still keep it going. The first chapter is about Maka's first day there. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 1~ New

_~ Maka's POV ~_

I woke up from another terrible dream, about my parents. '_Gosh when will this all end?_' I though. I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it is. '_Six o'clock huh? I got half an hour to get ready._' I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It has been one week since I live in this apartment and today was my first day of school at the Academy. These apartments were given to any students who don't live in Death City, which is very few considering how big this building was. I got out of the bathroom with the clothes I decided to wear, a long white sleeve shirt, my red plaid skirt, yellow vest with green tie a bit loose, and black boots with white straps on them. I went to the mirror and tied my hair up into two pig tails. Ate my breakfast, and head out the door. On my out of the lobby I saw this blue hair boy standing on a statue across the street yelling "I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" he started to laugh. Near that statue, was a girl with long black hair with a pony tail. She looked like she was trying to tell him to get down. I just walked away heading off to school, '_I wonder if those two go to the Academy_' I thought, '_If they do I should probably stay away from that boy…_' I headed off to school with lots on my mind.

When I got there I didn't know there would be so many freaking steps! '_god will it be like this every day?_' I said as I finally got to the top. I got my class assignments and head off to look for my class. The only problem was I had no idea where I was. I walked around in the hall full of people. I thought if I should ask someone or not, '_I don't even know how to talk to someone and ask for help. I always was alone back at my old school. Gosh I wonder how I will make a friend at this rate..._' I thought. I didn't know I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone and I fell down. I looked up to see it was that same girl with the crazy blue hair kid. She had blue eyes, and she was wearing what appeared to me as a ninja girl outfit with a yellow star on right side of her chest.

She had this worried looked on her face, "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry!" she said as she held out her hand. "It's cool, I knew this would happen if I wasn't paying attention," I said smiling. "Well, okay if you say so…" she started "By the way, are you new here? I was looking for a new student but I didn't know where to find you," I got up and patted whatever dirt there was on my skirt and replied, "Yeah, I'm new here. Today is my first day. My name is Maka. Maka Albarn." She smiled and answered, "Well I'm Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa," and held out her hand. I shook the hand we both smiled. "Since you're new you probably don't know where your classes are huh?" She asked. I nodded yes and she smiled, "Well that why I'm here, I can show you. What is your schedule?" she asked. I went through my back pack and pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to her. She looked at for a while and smiled "We almost have all the same classes! We have science first, her follow me." She walked a head and I followed her. "I hope you enjoy it here," she said, "If you ever need anything, come to me and I'll help you out." I smiled and nodded as we walked off. '_So, is she my friend?_' I thought '_I hope so…_' and we walked off to class.

~ _Soul's POV_ ~

I only have been here for four damn months and I still can't find my way through these hallways. '_Man I'll be late to class at this rate._' I thought. As I walked through the hallways, a couple of girl saw me and started giggling. I looked up and showed them my teeth, they immediately ran off. '_Figures_' I thought, '_Everyone is the same no matter where I go. They freak out because of my eyes or teeth. This is so not cool…_' I thought as walked through the halls. I heard running footsteps, which could only mean one thing. "HEY SOUL WHATS UP!" I knew it. It's Black Star. STILL LOST I SEE! YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR FOUR MONTHS AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOUR GOING DO YOU?" he yelled. Man can this idiot be loud. "Just show me where the science room is, okay." I started, "We both have class so let's go." I started walking with Black Star showing me the way.

I got to the class room to see a bunch of people staring at me. I walked up to my usual desk at the seconded to last row and sat at the end. People started whispering stuff around me like I couldn't hear which I could. "I heard that he fought people bigger than him and he took them out with one punch," said one group. "I heard he got kicked out of his own school because he was always getting in trouble," said another group. "I heard he is a rich spoiled brat, but he ran away from home," said another group. Okay none of those things are true, well maybe part of the last one on running away, but I'm not a rich brat. They don't know what I have gone through.

I cross my arms on top of the desk and put my head on top of them. I watch the teacher, Professor Stein rolled in on his chair and stop in the middle of the class room. "Okay class listen," he started, "please turn to chapter 12 in your book and read to chapter 14 before the end of class." Everyone groaned, I rolled my eyes and open my book, until I heard the door open. "Tsubaki you're late, this isn't like you." He said as I watch Tsubaki bow and say sorry. "I know but the new student is here, so I was just showing her around." Everyone started whispering about it, I just sat there and watch what happened. '_New student huh? Guess I won't be the only one lost around here…_' I thought. Stein went outside for a few minutes and Tsubaki took a seat. I sat there staring at the door. '_I wonder who it is?_' and just then Stein walked in with a girl about my height, maybe an inch or two shorter, she had this weird shade of blonde in two pigtails. She had a flat chest, but her long legs made up for that. "Alright class this is our new student who will be joining us today. Please tell them your name and some information about yourself." He said turning to the girl. She smiled and walked up, "My name is Maka Albarn. I am 14-years-old, and I guess you can say I like to read." She said. '_Bookworm_' I thought. "Okay," Stein started, "how about you sit right next to…" he started staring for open desks. I remembered that there was a seat next to me. '_Crap! Please not next to me! Please not next to me!_' I started praying. Others hoped she would next to them. "Uh… oh. Soul has a seat. Soul could you please raise your hand so Ms. Albarn knows where to sit." I raise my hand '_Damn it!_' I thought.

She came up next to me and sat down. "Soul," I heard Stein call. "Yeah… what?" trying to sound cool. "If Maka needs help, you help her okay?" I nodded. "Good, everyone back to reading." He said as he wheeled to his desk. I sighed and started reading, until someone tapped my shoulder. I looked to my right to see Maka. "So, you're Soul," she whispered. "Yeah, and your Maka," I said coolly. She smiled and held out her hand under the desk. "Well nice to meet you!" she whispered. I took the hand and whispered back, "Same here." She let go of my hand and started to read. Something inside wanted to hold her hand longer. I shook my head and started reading. '_Don't think like that you just met this girl! It's only one hand shake!_' I yelled at myself.

~ _Maka's POV _~

When this Soul raised his hand I looked over after getting my books from Professor Stein. I walked up and notice him, white spike hair with a headband with his name on it and weird symbols. He wore yellow and black jacket and dark red jeans. His shoes were also the same color as the jacket. He had dark red eyes, which looked pretty cool. I sat down and heard Stein talking to him about helping me. I tapped his shoulder once everyone calm down. "So, you're Soul," I whispered. "Yeah, and your Maka," he said in a rude, but cool way. I also notice a bit of his teeth. '_Wow! That's cool!_' I thought. I held out my hand and whispered, "Nice to meet you!" he looked at it and then took it and replied "Same here." I let go to start reading when I notice he shook his head I sighed, but smiled. '_Today…_' I thought, '_is the start of my new life!_'

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Tell me if I should keep going or stop. Remember I'm new at this so don't say anything too harsh. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meet

**Yeah! Chapter 2! This chapter is mostly just Maka meeting the rest of the group. I don't own Soul Eater because if I did, there would have been some changes so I don't own the characters, just this story's plot. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Meet

~ _Maka's POV_ ~

I met up with Tsubaki after class was over. "So," she starts as we were walking to math, "You met Soul Evans, how was he?" I looked at her and said "He was very nice, he explained a few things here and there." she smiled "You know he is always by himself, he never talk to anyone." she told. "Really, why is that?" I asked as we walked through the halls. "I don't know, maybe because he is new to in a way. He never speaks to anyone, except a few people, but those conversations are very short." She told me. I nodded. As we walked through the hall I saw two boys yelling at each and a girl sighing with another laughing. As we got closer, I notice the blue hair boy from the morning. He was wearing a ninja suit like Tsubaki, but he had a star on his right arm. The boy yelling at him had black hair with 3 strips on the left side. He wore a black suit with s skull as a neck tie. The girl sighing has long brownish hair and at cow girl hat. She wore a red sleeveless sweater that went only up to her stomach, and had long jeans on. The girl on the floor laughing had short blonde hair and had the exact same outfit on as the other one, but shorts and boots that went up to her knees. When we came up it was the weirdest conversation I have ever heard of.

"Why did I get a 7 instead of and 8 on this homework? Eight is better!" said the three strip hair kid. "HAHAHA! YOUR JUST UPSET YOU DIDN'T GET EIGHT HOW LAME ARE YOU!" laughed the blue hair kid. "Both of you please stop this. It's getting annoying." said the long hair girl. "Ha-ha he got 7!" laughed the short hair one. '_What the hell is with these people? No one acted like this at my old school, but I did never want to talk to anyone cause of my parents_' I thought. I stood there watching this go on when Tsubaki speaks up, "Hey guys! I want you to meet the new girl." she said with a smile. "HEY! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR! I WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD!" he yelled. "Black Star! Use inside voices please!" Tsubaki demanded. "Nice to meet you too…" I said to Black Star '_Wow this guys like an idiot or something_' I thought. "Please to meet you," said the boy next to him. "I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." He said holding out his hand. I nodded and shook it. "I'm Liz Thompson, and this is my younger sister Patty." said the taller girl. "Nice to meet you Maka! Here's a giraffe!" she said handing me a picture of a giraffe. "Thanks and nice to meet you too!" I said as I was putting in my bag. "I'm Maka Albarn." They smiled and laughed about Kid and his grade. "Um, why are you upset that you got a 7 and not an 8?" I asked. "Because of symmetry," he said "uh symmetry?" I questioned. "Yes everything must be symmetrical, like the number eight, to be perfect!" Kid exclaimed as he went on more about symmetry. '_Is this guy crazy or something, no one never acted like this at my old school…? I think_?' I thought as I watched him go on. "Sorry about this. He has OCD with symmetry." Liz said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You'll get used to it eventually." "Uh right…" was all I can say. "So let's get going class is starting." Tsubaki said from behind me. I didn't have Tsubaki with me in history with the teacher Sid, but Liz was there so I sat with her. The morning was over and now it's time for lunch.

~ _LUNCH_~

"So Maka how do you like it here?" Liz asked will drinking water. "Great! Everyone is really nice," I said eating my sandwich. "Your hair is not symmetrical! Don't worry I will fix it!" Kid said getting up after looking at my hair. "Like I said, you'll get used to it." Liz said with an annoyed expression. "We should throw a party for Maka arrival!" Patty said. "I agree, for one night I'll let Maka be a star," Black Star said. "Pretty nice of me huh Tsubaki." she laughed and nodded. "I agree we should have a party, just like with Soul's." Kid said after doing my hair. "You threw one for him?" I asked. "Yeah he is our friend." Tsubaki answered. '_Friend huh…_' I thought. "So am… I… your friend?" I asked. They all looked at me funny. '_CRAP! I said something wrong! Now they will think I'm weird or something!_' I thought. "We have been your friends since we meet." Tsubaki said. Everyone agreed with nodding heads. It felt so nice. '_So this is friends huh_,' was all I thought. We all laughed until Black Star yelled, "HEY SOUL GET OVER HERE!" We turned our heads to see Soul walking in.

~ SOUL'S POV ~

I walked into the lunch room to hear, "HEY SOUL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I walked over to the table. "Black Star you don't need to yell." I said coolly. "Sorry but hey, were throwing a party for Maka being a new student." he said with a grin on his face. I looked over to her; she looked at me then smiled. That feeling from before came back. So I mentally slapped myself. "You're not forcing her like you did with me right?" I asked "Huh what do you mean?" Maka asked a little worried. "They just forced me to say yes to one even though I didn't need one though." I said looking down at my food. "Well you were new, so we wanted to throw you one." Kid said. "Yeah, but I think I rather not be kidnapped next time." I said. Maka then had a worried face. "Well, Maka would like a party, right?" Patty asked. She smiled and replied, "As long as it's a small one then its fine." They nodded and continued with lunch. '_She doesn't know what she got herself in..._' was what I thought.

~ END OF DAY (MAKA'S POV) ~

I thought that this would be my best time to figure out the school. No one is here so this will help me find my classes without having help from Tsubaki, so I don't worry her. The party didn't start till eight o'clock at Kid's mansion. '_Figures it would be at eight,_' was what I thought as I walked through the halls. During the day it's so busy and noisy, but now it's really quiet, which I'm used to. I have found all my classes easily, just one left to look for. '_Okay,_' I thought, '_I need to find the Music class room. That won't be hard._' But it was. It took me an hour to finally find it. '_Good! There it is across the hall._' I thought walking towards the door. When I reached the door handle to open it, I was stopped to the sound of playing of the piano. 'Wow it's really beautiful.' I thought. I open the door carefully and went inside to see who was playing. When I saw who it was, I was in shock. '_It's Soul!_' I thought. He was playing the piano very beautifully. He played and didn't notice me standing there for a while, until he was finished. He turned around to look at me.

"Haven't you heard of freaking knocking on the door!" he said. "I'm sorry," I said, "but it was really wonderful so I didn't want to bother you." He looked at me angry. His red eyes glaring at me and shark teeth showing. "There's nothing wonderful about my playing. Don't tell anyone what you saw here, got it!" he told me as he walked out the door. I turned around and ran toward the door to catch up to him. But he was gone. '_What the hell was that about?_' I thought, '_I say he plays good and then walks off doubting himself and not to tell anyone._' I walked out of the school and back to the apartment. I looked at the time, _'Six o'clock huh,_' I thought on my way home. '_Guess I should get ready._' I went home to change and get ready. '_I hope Soul is there I'll tell him sorry again so he won't be mad._' I thought. '_I hope…_'

* * *

**Okay that it for this chapter. Let me know what you think please! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Party

**Okay Chapter 3! Yeah! Been working on my science fair project -_- (I hate it...). Well enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Party

~ _MAKA'S POV_ ~

~ _The party (Kid's Place)_ ~

When I arrived there, the house was huge! Liz gave me the directions early because she and Patty live with Kid. I walked in and everyone was wearing casual clothing, even jeans or sweatshirts. I was wearing a frilly black shirt with a light jean jacket. I was wearing navy blue jeans and black converse. '_Man, this is probably small in Kids mind,_' I thought. "Maka!" I heard to see Liz and Tsubaki waving. I waved back and headed over. "Glad you made it!" Liz said. She was wearing a red shirt and a fancy white jacket. She also wore a dark red skirt and flats. "Glad to see you here!" Tsubaki agreed. She wore a smile white dress and white flats. "Yeah you guys look really pretty. And here I am in jeans." I said looking down. "What are you talking about, you look really cute" Liz said with Tsubaki nodding. I smiled back. "DAMN IT BLACK STAR CANT YOU BEHAVE!" I heard Kid scream. I looked over to see Black Star eating away, Kid screaming at him, and Patty laughing. Black Star was wearing a green shirt with a yellow star on it. He had jeans and green shoes. Kid was wearing a white shirt and black slacks. Patty wore the same thing as Liz. '_Man, they must like wearing the same clothes._' I thought as we walked over. Tsubaki was cleaning up Black Star and Liz was calming down Kid. I looked around everywhere for him. I was looking for Soul.

"Uh Maka, you okay?" Tsubaki said tapping my shoulder. "Ohhhhh! Maka is looking for someone!" Patty said coming in front of me. "No! I just spaced out that's it." I replied blushing a little bit. They left to talk to the other student till I stop Tsubaki and pulled her to the side. "Maka are you are okay? You're not getting sick are you?" she asked worried. "No I'm fine, I just wanted to ask you something…" I replied. "What is it?" she asked. I took a deep breath and said, "What's the deal with Soul Evans?" She looked confused, "What do you mean?" "I mean why does he like being to himself, because yesterday he was in all my afternoon classes but he sat by himself the whole time." I told her. "Oh well…" she started, "He usually likes being by himself. No one knows why, but it has something to do with his past when he was younger." she said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. He usually gets himself into a lot of fights, and he would win. No one talks to him cause of his hair, eyes, and his teeth." she told me. I looked towards the door to see if he would come. "He also likes going to the music room after school. No one knows why, or what he does, but he is always alone." she continued. 'The music room' I remembered, '_I walked in on him playing the piano…_' _"DONT TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU SAW!"_ those words came back to me. '_I wonder why though? He played so well. Such a beautiful sound, but had something, I don't know sad about it…_' I thought till Tsubaki waving her hand in front of me said, "You okay Maka? Why so curious about Soul?" I looked at her and replied, "I'm fine no need to worry. Oh and I was just wondering." She smiled and walked off. I walked around saying hi to other students, until I saw Soul.

I walked over to him as soon as I saw him. "Hey, thought you wouldn't come?" I asked as he turned to me. "What else do I have to do? It was this or I just stay home bored to death. What would you choose?" he said in bored but cool way. I smiled, "Yeah I see your point." He was wearing a blue shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and blue converse. "Any way…" he started while stretching, "I'll be someplace where it's quiet, not loud like this." He said walking away. I grabbed his arm, "I'll join you." He looked confused, "You want to leave **your** party?" I smiled at him, "I already said hi to everyone here, beside I need fresh air anyway." He smiled and they walked out. They ended up on the roof top where there was a light breeze. '_I wonder if okay I asked him about the piano. But he'll probably won't want to talk about it… man what should I do?_' I looked over to see looking out the view. "Umm… can I ask you something?" I said nervously. "Fire away." He said. "Why do you like being alone, like in class, or sometimes at lunch, even the music room?" He looked over at me with a wired face. '_Crap! I said something I probably shouldn't have!_' He smiled, "Maybe cause I'm trying to stay away for wired people like you, huh tiny tits." I glared, '_That's it!_' I lifted my hand with a book, "MAKA CHOP!" right in the head. I stared as he laid there on the floor.

~ _Soul's POV ~_

"Maybe cause I'm trying to stay away from wired people like you, huh tiny tits?" I said laughing almost. Next thing you know, I was hit with a book. I looked up from the ground to see her holding it. '_Where the hell did she get that?!_' I thought, '_She didn't carry that with her here!_' I got up to see her mad expression. "I was just joking around okay, calm down." I said dusting myself off. "Okay, then answer the question. Why do you like being alone?" she asked me. I looked off to the side. "Why does it bother you so much? It's my business isn't it?" I said. She looked upset with my answer. "I just wanted to know, that's all." She replied. "Ask me a different question," I said, '_She'll never understand my family problem…_' "I know you have plenty more." She thought about it for while. She finally spoke and asked, "Do you like the piano?" '_Great…_' I thought. "Not a lot. It's not something I enjoy doing, but I got nothing better to do." I answered till I remembered, "You didn't tell anyone what you saw right?" She looked surprised at first and then smiled lightly, "Of course not. If it's something you're not comfortable with people knowing, then I promise not to tell." She smiled at me like she understood how I felt. I blushed a little bit and turned away. '_There's that feeling. What type of feeling is this? My chest hurts for some reason._' "Hey you okay?" she asked me. "Yeah I'm good." I looked at her. She smiled back at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

A few minutes later Kid comes out from the door. "There you guys are," he says "the party is over now. Come on I'll show you the way out." He led us down stairs. Everyone was asking Maka if she had fun. I just stood there until Black Star came over, "Hey Soul, you okay man?" I looked at him annoyed, "Yeah I'm cool." We all walked out and said out goodbyes. "Hey Maka," I said getting her to turn around, "You live in the apartments the academy lets us live in right?" "Yeah. How did you know?" she said surprised. "I saw you move in earlier this week, we also live on the same floor. Come on do you want a ride or not?" I said annoyed. She smiled and agreed. She got on the back of the bike and grabbed on to me. I blushed trying to make sure she didn't notice and we drove off. When we got there we walked to out apartments. She lived right across from me, wonderful. "Thanks for the ride back here really appreciate it." She said smiling. "No problem okay, don't worry about it." I replied coolly. We both walked in to our apartments. I leaned against the door and slide down to where I was sitting. I was holding my shirt above the place in my chest where the feeling came back. '_What the hell is going on with me?_'

* * *

**Well that's the end for this chapter. Please tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Oh yeah, by the way, I'm planning out a new story. This one will be SoulXMaka of course. I love those two! Anyway, here is the summary of it. This story will be called, "My Motivation, My Reason"**

_**Soul hated his life. He wished it would all end. He didn't even know why he was alive or what his reason for being here was. One day while walking through the park, he meets a girl named Maka. She is a ghost. She never had a chance at life. She helps see the positive things in life, so he doesn't make her same mistake. She also promised him that if he is ends up happy with his life; she will grant him one wish to change anything he wants in his life. He follows through, but what he doesn't know is that he could end up falling in love with this ghost.**_

**Let me know if I should write this story next! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Guidance

**Okay here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Guidance

~ MAKA'S_ POV ~_

I can't believe one month has passed since I came here. Everyone is so nice. I just wish I knew more about Soul. I want to be his friend so he is not alone. I wonder what I should do.

~ _SOUL'S POV ~_

I need help with this crap in chest. It has been like this ever since I shook hands with Maka when I meet on her first day of school. '_Damn this is one wired world_' I thought walking to school. I walked in the school down the hallway. People giving me dirty looks as I passed them down the hall. I'm used to this; I mean if this happens every day, you'll eventually get used to it sometime soon. I walked to class to see Maka in her seat next to mine. I walked up next to her, she noticed me and smiled. '_Okay, just calm down, I barely know this girl_,' I told myself. "Hey good morning!" she said smiling at me. I sat down and looked at the other direction. "Yeah…" was all I could say.

The rest of the day, was like hell. I had mostly 3/4 of classes with this girl! She always was there with a smile on her face. "Hey Soul," I heard my named called. I turn to see Maka, "You okay? You haven't said anything to me." I looked at her funny, "I'm fine, and why do you care?" She smiled at me, "Cause were friends right?!" Then that feeling was back in my chest. "Not that much," I said looking away, "I don't know you that well or your story, and you don't know mine. You know nothing about me and you expect me to be your friend?" She looked at me frustrated for a while. '_Man my chest hurts. And now she is probably hates me, which could be the best way to go…_'She stared at me for a while. I started walking away till she grabbed my arm, "Then let me get to know you better. Can't we talk about it? I want to know you better." I looked at her. Confidence in her eyes like I was going to say yes. '_Why does she care about me so much? It's not like I saved her life?_' I moved my arm away, "No, sorry, but I don't feel like talking about okay." I walked off leaving her there. '_No one needs to know about my childhood. It's depressing than the life people think I have._'

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I watched him walked down the hall. '_Okay, what was that about? I want to know more about him and he walks away._' I started walking back class and hoped I get to talk to him soon. I want to hear his story, and if he wanted, I'll tell him mine. _"GET OUT MY WAY YOU STUPID CHILD!" "YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING DUMB MISTAKES!"_ Those words came into my head. '_That's right; my childhood was way too depressing than a normal kids…'_ I must have been so much in thought that I never knew Tsubaki was shaking me. "Maka are you okay?" I looked up to see a worried face. "Yeah, never better." I replied with a smile. We both went to start our class. '_I need to find what the deal is with Soul… Maybe I can get him to talk if it were just the two of us.' _So it was decided. After school, I talk to Soul.

~ _SOUL'S POV ~_

~ _Same time different classroom ~_

I sat alone at my desk. '_Man, I told her all that crap, now she hates me. But it's better that way so she won't know my past…_' I sat there thinking to myself that I didn't see Kid come up. "Soul, are you alright?" I looked up at him, "Yeah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind that's all." He sat down next to me in the seat that no one wants to sit in since I am the one they will have to sit next to. "What about, I'll listen." I looked at him in shock, "Uhh well, someone I know has this problem…" I started. '_I can't tell him this is me, and my problem is Maka I just need to know how to fix this._' He stared at me, "Okay, go on." I continued, "Well he knows this girl and he gets this wired feeling when he sees her smile or talk to him or even when they like shake hands." Kid looked at me like I told him I wanted to be like Black Star or something, creepy. He then smiled at me, "That's what people call love. Let me guess, this friend of yours is you, and this girl is…" I cut him off. "SHUT UP! Don't talk so damn loud!" He looked at me and then whispered what he was going to finish, "this girl is Maka, and am I right, aren't I?" I blushed really hard, and he started to laugh. "How the hell did you know that?" I asked turning away. "Simple," he started, "at my party, when I came to get you two, you were slightly blushing. When you took her home on your motorcycle that night, you were blushing, and finally your reaction now is all I need to know that you like her." I stared at him, '_Shit, this guy is good._' I looked at him and asked him what I should do. All he told me was just for now, to talk to her. '_Great I wonder if she will even talk to me. Better give it a shot._' I waited till I was the end of the day.

~ _End of the Day _~

I walked in the hall ways looking for Maka. I walked around till I saw here with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. '_I can't do this. _I told myself. "Just start a conversation." Kid said scaring the crap out of me. "About what exactly?" saying out a breath from shock. "I don't know. How about you get to know her better you know." He said. I nodded and we walked toward the group. "He Kid what's up?" asked Patty. I looked over at Maka, she smiled back. I felt it again so I knew that I just needed to talk to her to clear this out. "Maka, can we talk?" I asked her. "Sure," she said as I motion her to follow me. "Where are we going?" "Some place quiet that's it." I answered.

~_ TSUBAKI'S POV ~_

"What's up with Soul?" I asked to Kid, while Liz and Patty looked up at the announcement board. "He needs help with something so he needed Maka to come with him." He told me. "Really?" was all I could say until he whispered in my ear what Soul and he talked about. "REALLY?!" I said happily. He nodded. Liz looked at us, "Something wrong?" I looked at her, "Nope nothing at all!" I said. '_Good luck Soul!_' was all I thought.

~ _SOUL'S POV_ ~

I walked up to the roof top with Maka right behind me, another favorite place of mine beside the music room. "Soul," she started, "What are we doing here?" I looked over to her, "You said you wanted to talk right? You know about that getting to know me so we can be friend thing. You don't remember?" I said coolly. She looked surprised than happy. "Really!" she asked. "Yeah, so how will this work? You ask I answer or the other way?" I asked. "Whatever makes you comfortable?" She told me. "Alright I'll ask and you answer then, Kay?" she smiled and nodded. '_Hope this plan works…_'

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter. R&R! Please tell me what you think, see you later!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Friends

**Yeah, Chapter 5 is up! I hope everyone had a good Valentines Day! I will probably post the next chapter up this Monday (no school!). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Friends

~ _MAKA'S POV_ ~

I waited to hear what Soul wanted to ask me. On the outside I had a smile, but inside I was praying he wouldn't say anything about family. '_Please, please, please, don't say anything about family!_' I prayed. "So what's your favorite thing to do?" he asked. "Easy," I said, "Reading." He laughed. "Bookworm," I glared and raised my book, "MAKA CHOP!" and hit him hard in the head. "OW! What the hell?" he said standing back up. "Then don't call anymore of your stupid nicknames you have for me!" I yelled. He got up dust himself off and to ask me his next question, "What's your favorite color?" I thought for a while, "It's blue." He looked at me, "Why?" I thought about, "It is a calming color. And blue really looks cool." He smiled to tell me that was his. And they questions rolled on for the next hour or so.

"Why do you wear your hair in pig tails? Don't girls usually have different kinds of styles?" he asked.

"It's easy to do in the morning. And I'm not really that much of a girly person to always change my hair." I replied.

"Why do you wear a school uniform?"

"I don't know I never thought I had to dress fancy for school."

"Do you play sports?"

"Uhh… I can't play anything hard, but I played volleyball when I was younger."

"Really? I play basketball. You have to teach me, I want to be awesome at all sports. So I can be cool." He said smiling at me.

"You like using the word 'cool' a lot, why?" I asked.

"Because it's cool!" he replied. '_Figures he would say that…_'

"Okay," he started, "What's your family like?"

I stood there frozen for a while. '_I knew he asked that. I can't tell him, I can't tell him about how I been neglected, no forgotten by my family._' I thought shaking. I guess Soul could tell something was up so he changes the subject. "You know what let's change the question. Why did come to this school?" '_Good job Soul on changing the question._' I thought still frozen. '_I can't take this I feel I should run but can't. What should I do?_' Soul looked at me for a while, "Maka if you don't want me to ask you any more questions than…" I cut him off, "I'm fine don't worry about me. I will answer those two questions, just not at the moment." He probably wants the answer now though. "Okay just tell me when you're ready. I can't force you to say something when you can't. Just come talk to me and I will listen, promise." He said smiling. My heart start beating so fast and I started blushing a little bit. '_What's going on? This feeling, what is it?_' "Any other questions?" I asked. He thought for a while.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

Okay something is up. Why is she quiet all of a sudden? I looked over to her to see her frozen stiff. '_Crap! I think I asked something she's not even sure how to answer._' I had to do something, "You know what let's change the question. Why did come to this school?" She looked even more surprised than before and didn't say anything. '_Crap! Not again!_' I then thought of what to say, "Maka if you don't want me to ask you any more questions than…" I was cut off, "I'm fine don't worry about me. I will answer those two questions, just not at the moment." I felt relief and smiled at her, '_I'm glad she's okay._' "Okay just tell me when you're ready. I can't force you to say something when you can't. Just come talk to me and I will listen, promise." I said. It was the least I could do; I'll just wait for her story. I saw her smile, and blush a little bit, "Any other questions?" she asked. I need to think this through; I don't want to make another mistake. Until I thought of one. "Do you play any instruments?" She shook her head, "No I never had the time when I was little. I was always… busy with stuff." I looked at her. She hesitated on that last line. "If you did," I started, "what instrument would it be?" She thought for a while, "The piano I guess, because when I was little I saw a concert on one with my um… friend, and someone was playing the piano. I loved the sound, so I thought I should play, but I never found the time." I looked at her. "Lucky…" I whispered under my breath. "Can I ask you questions now?" she asked. "Sure, ask away."

"When you actually do read a book, what types of book do you like to read?" she asked.

"Okay, harsh. I do read, and when I do, I want the book to have action and suspense." I answered.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I like anything really. Everything is good when someone severs me something."

"Why is your hair white, teeth sharp, and eyes red?"

"My family's genes. Why is it wired to you?"

"No, I think it's cool." She smiled.

I blushed, "No has ever said that before. That means a lot, thanks." I looked away.

She smiled and took out her phone to see the time. "Wow its 6:30 we should get home." I looked and nodded. We walked out of the empty school. She turned to me, "Hey I just remembered I need to do some shopping. Here is my number," She said handing me a piece of paper. "Just call me later or come over if you have any other questions for me." I took the paper then she started walking off. '_This is strange, she is the first girl I felt this way about before. Other girls are always mean to me just because of my looks. I need to know why with her, I feel like myself. Why is she so nice to me? I need to ask._' I thought. "Why are you being nice to me?" I yelled. She turns around and started at me. "I mean, usually people don't want anything to do with me cause of how I look and act. But you… why?" She walked over up to me. She hugged me. My heart started beating faster. "It's because, were friends now right?" I was shocked. She let go of me, "Were friends now because I know you a little better. I know a little bit more about you and you know a little bit about me. Sure there are things we still don't know about each other, but we will learn more about each in the future. So now we got to be friends now!" I smiled knowing that I found someone I could trust. "Yeah I guess were friends now." She smiled and waved and walked off. I wished she was still hugging me, but that's okay. Maka is now my friend. My first real friend.

* * *

**Maka is starting to feel something just like Soul is. Now they're really friends now. Well, that's the end of this chapter, see you Monday. **

**I will also be uploading my 2nd story soon. If you want to know what it is, it's called My Motivation, My Reason (Summary in Chp. 3). I will probably upload that one when I'm half way through this one.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Stories

**No school today! Hallelujah! (For me any way... it's Presidents Day where I am...) Because of this her is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy! **

**I know I should do a disclaimer so... I do not own Soul Eater or the characters (as much as I want to...).**

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Stories

~ _MAKA'S POV ~_

After doing my errands, I final got home after a long day. I was happy because Soul opened up to me and we became friends. He was able to talk calmly with her. What also mad Maka happy was that she found someone she could trust. _'I have my first friend. My first real friend._' she thought lying on her bed. '_I found someone I can trust and open up to. Unlike my stupid past, I still can't tell him anything from then, at least now. He did say I could take my time and think about it. I'll tell someday, after all him and I are friends now, so there is nothing to worry about_.' I sat up at the sound of her door bell. When she opened the door she couldn't believe who it was. "Soul!" she said surprised. "Hey sup?" he said. "What's wrong why are you here so late?" she asked confused. "I lost the keys to my apartment and the Academy said I won't get a pair of new keys until tomorrow…" he said looking at the floor."So you need a place to stay tonight don't you?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "Well come in, just give me a minute. I'll fix my bed so you can sleep there." He smirked at me, "You and I will be sleeping together huh," I raised my book. "MAKA CHOP!" He was on the floor now. "Jeez, I was kidding, take a joke!" he said, "If I'm sleeping in your room where are you sleeping?" I looked at him in surprise, "The couch of course where else." I looked confused at first but then, "No I'm not letting you do that. I'll sleep there; you sleep in your own bed." I was surprised but then I replied, "Oh okay then, if your okay with that?" He nodded.

~ _SOUL'S POV_ ~

After I finished changing and getting ready, Maka went to make my bed. "Hey Soul," Maka asked as I walked in. "Yeah." "Why did you say that stuff like why am being nice to you and how usually people don't act like that to you? And why you like being alone." she asked. '_Crap! What can I say? If I tell that people think I'm creepy cause of how I looked she'll thinks so too. "No, I think it's cool!" That's right she said that to me. But what about being alone…' _I was deep in thought, that Maka was waving her hand at me. "Soul are you there?" she asked. "Yeah sorry, and about that I'll tell you if you tell me about your family." I said Maka started shaking a little bit. "Wait never mind you don't…" I was cut off. "Okay I'll tell, If you also tell me about your past with your family." She told me. I couldn't believe it. '_She wants to know about me huh. Well she would have worked up the courage to talk about hers, so why not mine._' I thought. I nodded.

"Sure deal, okay your question first, the reason I asked why you are nice to me, and how people act around me." I started. She waited for the answer. "Well people have judged me just on looks, thinking I'm some bad person. When I'm not, but they don't listen to me, or know my story, they think I'm creepy because of my eye, hair, or teeth." I looked over to Maka who laughed a little. "But that's your coolest feature." She said smiling. I blushed and finished my thought, "Any way that's what they thought. But then you come, and you are really nice to me and I don't understand why. Usually when girls see me, think I'm cool, and then they run away once they actually look at me. Because of that I usually sit alone in class so no one can talk to me. Then I just ended up always being alone where ever I go." She nodded, "But then, you showed up. You're different form them. You never ran away, you insisted on becoming friends with me." I felt Maka touch my shoulder, I looked up at her. She smiled, "And now we are right, us becoming friends." I was surprised. She smiled at me, which my heart race. '_What's going on there's that feeling. There is no way I can like her like that I mean were friends now, but…_'I looked at her; I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, we are."

~ _MAKA'S POV ~_

"And now we are right, us becoming friends." I said to him. I smiled as he looked up. He smiled back to me, "Yeah, we are." I smiled. "How am I different from the other girls exactly?" I asked because that what he said. "Beside your body appearance?" he said. I slammed a book on his head, not as hard, but hard enough to make him feel some pain. "Jeez relax." He said rubbing his head. "You're different because you don't like me for my looks, like my hair and eyes. But for I guess who I am on the inside. You never judged me." He said. "I never judge a book by its cover." I said. He laughed. We talk some more about each other, until he asked, "Can you tell me about your family?" I looked at him. "Come on; keep your end of the deal." He complained. "Remember to keep your end when I'm done." I told him. "Wait I would have told you two stories, one about why I am alone and what people think of me, and the other about my family. And then you would have only told me one story." I eyed him, "So what do you want me to do so it's even." He sat there and thought for a while. "Let me sleep with you." He said. '_What the hell did he just say? No way will that happen!_' I glared at him, "You're joking, right?" Soul just stared at me with a serious look. '_He is not joking!_' I thought, then I gave in. "Okay, okay if it will be even," I started, he nodded. "Okay I'll let you sleep in my room with me. But don't tell anyone." He raised his right hand up, and put his left on his chest. "Promise." He said. I sighed. "Okay where should I start?" I asked him. "The beginning." He answered. I nodded. '_Okay here I go…_'

* * *

**In the next chapter we will hear Maka's Past. That will be posted this Saturaday as usual. I will also post my next story soon so be prepared. (Summary in chap. 3)**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Her Story

**Thank you everyone who have been reading my story. Thank you for the reviews, they made me really happy to hear your thoughts on the story. I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of the story!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ Her Story

~ _MAKA'S POV ~_

"I was five, but I knew what was going on." I started. I looked at Soul. He seemed ready to take whatever I say. "They would always fight my mom and dad, no stop. They had to fight at least once day. I would always be in my room, scared to see what was going on. They would fight at home, in the car, and even in public. I was embarrassed but mostly scared." I sighed. "Did they care about you? I mean you were there of coarse so they had to talk to you." He asked looking at me. I laughed a little. '_They never cared…_' "No, they completely ignored me. Never once asked how I felt." I looked at him. He a shock reaction, but he looked like he still wanted to listen. "When they didn't fight, they always made fun of me. They said stuff like, "Useless child, disgraceful, not worth it" and sometimes they beat me for no reason." Once I said this Soul eyes widen. "And you did nothing?" He said eagerly. "I did, but no one believed me." I said. He looked at me. "How?" he asked. "When people talk to them they would be happy, people didn't know who they are at home or what they did to." I tried to fight back my tears. "In the end, every time I told, they would put a cuts on me. They mostly cut my arms." He looked at me. He sat there for a while. "Can I see?" he asked. I was shocked. '_He really wants to see them; no one ever cared that much to see it._'

I lifted both my sleeves up to my shoulder. From shoulder all the way to half way under my elbow, where the marks of my past. Sure they healed, but the markings stayed. "Why did you let them do this?" He asked still looking at my arms. "They pinned me down because I tried to run. They did it slowly so it hurt a lot." I replied. He touched them, skinning his fingers down both arms. I blushed "I never showed anyone this," I started. He looked up. "I was always by myself. I would read or draw to pass the time. I couldn't make friends not knowing what my parents would say if I brought some home." I was about to cry. He noticed this and hugged me. "What are you?" I was cut off. "I'm sorry…" he said. "What for, this was never your fault." He held me tighter. "Did you ever feel like crying?" he asked, still holding. I grabbed some of his shirt. "I wanted to, but I never did because no one would care about me and my problems." He then whispered something in my ear. Something no said to me before. "I care. I care about you." He let go of me. I looked at him. "Sure we just met. Sure we just became friends. But I won't let that stop me from caring about you." I sat there shocked. I felt tears running down my cheek. "No one has ever said that to me before." I cried harder. He came and gave me another hug.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

Maka cried even harder. "No one has ever said that to me before." She continued crying. I hugged her. '_How could she let her parents do this to her?_' I thought still holding her. '_She was beaten, yelled at, even has cuts on her arms to prove it. She kept her tears to herself. Her parents just left her. She was never loved by them. She always kept to herself. But then how…?_' Her crying slowed down. "Sorry about that." She said in a scratchy voice. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I have to ask you something." She nodded. "How did you do it?" She looked at me funny. "Do what?" she asked confused. I grabbed her hand. "How were you able to keep on smiling?"

~ _MAKA'S POV ~_

"How were you able to keep smiling?" Soul asked as he grabbed my hand. "I knew that if I kept my head up, I would find hope. I smiled because I knew that one day it would be fine." I said I looked at him. I started back to the floor. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?" I said trying to break the awkwardness. "No not really. For you to smile like that must mean you're strong." He said. I looked at him. "Is that the reason you came here, to the Academy?" he asked. I nodded. "I wanted to get away from them. I wanted to go into the world and met new people. They never believed me though. The last thing they said was "You will regret it!" as I walked away." I looked over to him. "But I don't regret it, because I met you." I saw him blush a little.

~ _SOUL'S POV_ ~

Maka looked over at me. "But I don't regret it, because I met you." I felt my face heating up. She smiled at me. The same smile that I saw the first day I met her. My chest started having that feeling again, but I wasn't annoying like the ones before. "So Soul," she started. "You are going to tell me about your family and past, since I did." '_Shoot! That's right. I did promise that. But if she had the courage to say mine then I have to find that same courage._' She looked at me funny. "If you don't want to now…" I cut her off. "I'll tell you. After all I promised right? Cool guys like me keep their promises." I said using my thumb and pointing to myself. She giggled. '_Wow that was cute. Wait! Hold up…_'I mentally slapped myself. I took a deep breath. '_Okay here I go…_'

* * *

**Next chapter, We hear Soul's past. I hope this chapter was good. So see you next Saturday! **

**Sometime this week (Wednesday, Thursday) I will post a new story! It's called My Motivation, My Reason (chp. 3 in this story for summary). To sum it up, Soul has a life he doesn't want to live. He planned on killing himself, until someone comes and changes his life.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8 - His Story

**Chapter 8, never thought I would make it this far with it. Well in this chapter we hear Soul's past. It's not that depressing as Maka's but it's good enough. So, enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ His Story

~ _SOUL'S POV ~_

"Mine also started when I was five," I started. "My parents had really high expectations for me and my brother, Wes." She looked at me, "You have a brother?" I nodded. "Yeah, he is nineteen now, he is known as the best violinist to play high level music, even when he was ten. I played the piano and hated it. I was good for someone my age, but no one thought I was my talent was like his." I looked over to her to see if she still wanted to hear more. She looked at me that said keep-going. "I was always compared to by him. They kept on telling me to be just like him. Or that my playing was horrible." Maka looked at me confused. "Who are they?" I looked at her. I sighed a bit. "My family or whoever listened, they all say the same thing. That my playing was terrible." Maka looked at me like o was lying. "Everyone thought that?" she asked. I nodded. She laughed a little. "What's so funny? I never laughed at your story!" I said a little mad. "I'm sorry, but one person doesn't think that." I looked at her funny. "Who?" She smiled. "Me."

I sat there shocked. '_That's right. She saw me play._' I looked at her funny then continued my story. "Well everyone thought that. They compared me to my brother. I hated that. They kept on telling me "be like your brother" or "you are nothing like your brother" every time I played." I looked at the floor. I felt like crying but I kept telling myself cool guys don't cry. '_I can't cry. Cool guys like me don't cry. But Maka cried and I comforted her. Will she do the same?_' I thought. "I was always practicing to get better. I was home schooled so I can play, and just like you I never made any friends cause of parents." I felt a few tears run down my face. '_Shit! I can't cry now!_' I thought. But then I felt a hand rubbing my back. I looked at Maka, tears on face. She gave me a comforting smile. "It's okay to cry." She said. "I cried and you were there to comfort me. So it's my turn to do the same for you." I cried a little more. "No ever gave me compassion for my pain." I said. She came closer and hugged me. "I ran away here. For freedom, because I felt trapped there." I said. I felt some tears on my back. I let go to see a few tears on her. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "I also felt like that too. Trapped with no freedom." I smiled still crying. "I guess we are the same, huh?" I said still crying a few tears. She nodded. "Yeah, different problem, but the same feeling." She said crying a little harder. "Were both strong. We both were able to survive this. Now we found our freedom." I said. We both hugged each other. Who knows how long we were like that.

~ _Few Hours Later_ ~

"You know," Maka said. "I read in one of my books that crying is like emptying out all of your pain." She said in bed. I was next to her. She was doing her part of the deal, which I get to sleep with her. "Really?" I asked turning over to look at her. She nodded. "Yeah, and having someone there to comfort you, and take some of the pain, makes you feel a lot better." I looked at her as she looked over to me. "Thank you, for taking in my pain." She said. "You're welcome. Thank you for taking in my pain." I replied back. She smiled. "You're welcome." A few minutes later, she was asleep. '_We both have the same problem. We were both alone._'

~ _MAKA'S POV ~_

I woke up the next morning, still weird out from last night. I told someone my story and he told me his. I looked at Soul. He was still asleep. I tucked him in more and got up and made breakfast. I made pancakes. I made five for now because I still didn't know how much he ate. I heard the door open. I looked to see Soul, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning." I said. He looked over and smiled lightly. "Good morning." I put the five on the table and he sat down. "I think my key would be in the lobby so I'll get it later. Thanks for letting me stay, and for listening to me." He said grabbing three pancakes. I smiled. "You're welcome." I grabbed the last two. "Hey this just occurred to me," I started. He looked up with some food in his mouth. "Why did you play the piano if you hated it?" he stared at me. "My whole family played an instrument. So I played the piano. I wanted to do something different than them. But they wouldn't let me." He answered. "Oh…" I said.

When we were finished, Soul got ready to leave and to go home across the hall. "Hey thanks for letting me stay, I really appreciate it." I smiled. "No problem." Before he turned to leave, he looked at me. "See you at school tomorrow, friend." I smiled. "Yeah see you tomorrow at school, friend." We both laughed. He left and I closed the door. '_Friend… I'm glad he is one of them._'

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, see you next week! Also if you havn't yet, please read my new story "My Motivation, My Reason". **

**Please tell me what you think. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Memories

**Chapter 9 update is here! Thank you everyone who follows this story and reviews on it. It really means a lot! I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Memories

~ _MAKA'S POV ~_

~_ school _~

I sat at my desk, book open, but I wasn't reading it. I sat there thinking instead. Ever since Soul and I talked about our past, I kept having little flash backs. Some were good, some not so much. I sat there remembering all the good and bad times with my family. I mostly remember the bad times the most. It kept replaying in my head. I saw them with the small knife, dad holding me down, mom hurting me. '_Why am I remembering this stuff now? Was it because I brought them up?_' I was lost in thought that I didn't see Soul sit next to me. "Hey Maka you there?" he said waving a hand in front of me. I looked up startled. "Yeah. What's up?" I said trying not to look depressed. He looked at me funny. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." I said smiling. "You sure?" I nodded. He looked like he wasn't convinced, but then shrugged and faces the board.

I sat there listening to the lesson, trying my best. But throughout the whole lesson, visions of my parents keep showing up, and they were the bad kinds. "Excuse me." I said raising my hand. Professor Stein looked at me. "I need to use the restroom." I said. I felt sick, like I need to throw up. He excused me and I walked towards the door. When I got to the bathroom and washed my face. When I looked up from the mirror I saw myself with cuts and bruises. It was what l looked like four years ago, from that summer. I had cuts everywhere, face, back, legs, even my arms. I got on my knees. I felt like crying. '_This all started when I told Soul about it. I mean it's not his fault, but the memories are coming back. What's going on?_' I started to cry.

~ _SOUL'S POV ~_

I was getting really worried. She left to use the restroom, but still her face. She looked like she was going to throw up. '_I wonder what happened. I hope she is okay._' I thought. That was the only thing that was going through my mind. I looked up to when I heard the door open. It was Maka. She looked a little better, but she was pale. She sat down next to me. Since talking in class would mean getting a knife thrown at you barley missing, I wrote Maka a note. "Hey you okay what happened?" I wrote and passed it to her. She picked it up and read it, wrote something down, and passed it back. I read it. "I'm okay, nothing to worry about. I just feel dizzy that's all." I thought that was a pretty weird answer so I wrote, "Come on Maka you can tell me. I'm your friend after all" and I passed it. She looked at it for a while. I saw a small smile on her face and she wrote something down and passed it to me. "Thanks for the concern, but really I'm okay." I couldn't take this. She is my friend, and I don't like seeing her like this. I'm going to talk to her at the end of the day.

~ _End of the Day ~ _

When classes ended I waited for Maka at the front of the school. When I saw her she waved and smiled at me. I did the same back. "What's wrong Soul? Is something brothering you?" she asked. "Yeah I was wondering if we could talk." I asked. She nodded. We head to the park and looked for an empty bench. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Are you okay?" I asked. She was taken aback. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Don't give me that. We are friends, and friends are there for friends. So just tell me what's on your mind and I promise to help in any way I can." I looked at her, she started to cry.

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

"Don't give me that. We are friends, and friends are there for friends. So just tell me what's on your mind and I promise to help in any way I can." Soul told me. I don't know why but I started to cry. "Hey are you okay? Why are crying?" Soul said. "That's really nice of you to say that." I said through my tears. I felt Soul rub my back. "So can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. I nodded. "Remember when I told you my past." I said. He nodded. "Well during school I remember that I have been trying to get rid of them. I tried to forget about but memories were flowing back into me, good and bad." I said. I looked at Soul who gave me a shocked expression. "I'm sorry I put you through that." He said. "No it's fine. I'll get over it." I said trying to fight back my tears. He then hugged me. "It's okay to cry you know." He said. I started to cry.

Soul held me in his arms while I cried my eyes out. "Soul," I started as he let go. "Yeah," he answered. "I never told you one part of my family past." I said. I was afraid that he would be mad but he just said, "Are you ready to talk about it?" I looked at him funny. "I mean if you didn't tell me that night, then it means you weren't ready to talk about it." He said. "What about you?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm ready to talk about it, but I promise I will." He said. I took a deep breath. "Okay I think I'm ready, but I know I'll just end up crying again." I said. "Then I'll be here." He said. I nodded. "Remember I told about my cuts." I said rolling my sleeves up. He looked at them and rubbed his hand on both arms. He looked up. "Yeah." I took and breathe. "Four years ago when I was ten, the cuts were much, much worse."

Soul looked at me worried. "It happened when it was summer. A lot of things were going wrong. The bills or fighting, but they felt they can take it out on something, or someone, me." I said. Soul looked at me still. "They would call me out of my room. My dad you be holding me down, my mom was cutting my. They would cut me everywhere, legs, back, my arms of course, and my face." I started crying. "By the end of the summer, I had some many cuts on my I couldn't leave the house. I was afraid of what would happen to me if people found out." I was crying harder. Soul pulled me into a hug again. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I was there to help you." I hugged him back. After he let go, he put his hand on my face and wiped away the tears. "You look better without tears." I smiled lightly. "Whenever those memories come back, I want you to come to me. I will be there to comfort you." I smiled at. "Thank you Soul." He smiled back. "Even though their memories, you can always replace them with new and better ones. So let's make new memories together." He said. I hugged him and he hugged me back. For the first time I didn't have to struggle to forget my memories, cause someone was here to help me forget them.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. If you like this story, then please check out 'My Motivation, My Reason'. Also I'm doing this side project called 'Songs of the Soul'. You comment or PM a song, and if you want a theme, that you think fits with SoulxMaka. I then write it into a one shot. The song could be anything (that's not inappropriate). Just let me know!**

**Tell me what you think! R&R! **


	11. Chapter 10 - Song

**Thank you for all the reviews on this story. I'm so glad it the weekend, so much homework and swimming. I moved up a level in my group, and it is a pain (dryland and the workouts... any other swimmers out there know what i mean). That won't stop me from writing my stories! Enjoy chapter 10 guys!**

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ Song

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

Two weeks have passed since I have told Soul my story. He told me I could replace the memories of my past, but I can't do it. They never showed up that frequently so I guess they were done. But when I went to sleep, I would see it all again. I tried to ignore the voices in my head as well, eventually I went away. I knew I was going to be okay, because Soul was with me.

~ _after school _~

I just finish my class, finally. "Hey Maka, want to hang out with us today?" Liz asked. Tsubaki and Patty smiled at me. "I'm sorry I can't. I have lots of errands to run. Next time." I said. Liz smiled. "Of course, take care." They smiled and waved me off. I got up from my seat and packed my things. I left the class room and walked out of the halls. I looked at my phone to see what time it is. '_3:30 huh,_' I thought and walked down the hall. I then stopped when I heard something. '_It sounds like… No way it couldn't!_' was all I went through my mind as I ran down the hall. I stopped in a few feet away were I thought, no knew, were the sound came from. The music room. I quietly walked up to the door. '_It's probably Soul. But, what if he yells at me again. "DON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU SAW HERE GOT IT!" I wonder why though._' I decide to turn around and leave, until someone pulled me into the room. I fell to the floor, when I looked up, my guess was correct. It was Soul. "I'm sorry I wasn't bothering you or anything. I was just passing by." I said laughing a little. One of his eyebrows rose up, he was probably thinking that I was lying, which I was so it made sense. "Really, I am so I guess I will be going." I said turning around, until Soul caught my arm. "Were you really just passing by?" he said. I looked at the floor and shook my head no. "I just heard you playing again so I came over. But then I remember you got mad at me for listening so I just thought I should leave." I said. He let go of my hand. "Do you want to stay and listen?" he said looking away. I nodded. "Okay, but I never played in front of anyone so don't make fun of me." I nodded and he took a seat.

Soul played beautifully. It was amazing and I really liked it. It was the same dark scary song, but it would be happy for a while. When it was over I clapped. "That was really wonderful." I said. He looked at me funny. "Do you know anything about music?" he asked. "No why?" I said. He sighed, "Figures, you're smart but you music IQ must suck." He said. "HEY! I may not know anything about music, but when I hear something that's good like your song, I know it must be good! You don't need to be smart in music to understand it right. You have to feel it in your heart!" Soul looked taken aback on what I said. '_Okay maybe I took it to far…_' I thought. "Sorry, it's just you're the first person who liked my music."

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

'_Crap why did I just say?_' I thought. "I'm sorry." I heard Maka say. "What?" I asked. "I'm sorry no one thought your music was great." She looked a little depressed. "Hey its okay, I mean you get used to hearing the negative comments from people." I lied. I actually am not used to it, still. She looked at me funny. "Are you really?" she asked. It was like she saw through. I shook my head. "It made me frustrated. They would always tell me to be like my brother. But I couldn't be like him." I felt Maka grab my hand. "Of course you can't be like your brother." She said. I looked up at her funny and confused. She then smiled and said, "Because you are you. You can't become someone you're not; you should just play the music you like, they way you think it should be done. You should play way you want people to hear it." I couldn't believe what she said. I smiled at her. "You know your something. You're different." "Is that a bad or a good thing." She asked. "Good thing, I guess you're special from other people." She smiled. It was getting late so we decided to head home. "Can you play another song, that you wrote." She said opening her door. "Yeah sure, I'll make it the way I think it should be." I said. We both went inside. I sat on my couch and stared at the ceiling. '_She is special, if she can make me feel like this in my chest. I wonder if I really do like her."_

_~ next day/ lunch _~

"Hey guys look at this!" Liz said putting a sheet of paper in front of us. "What is it?" Tsubaki said. "Just read it! Do I have to everything?" she yelled. We all looked at the paper. _'School Dance Next Friday!' _is what it said. "A school dance?" Maka said. Liz nodded. "I don't see the big deal here." I said. "Well I think it would be fun! We should all ask someone here in the group." She said with a smile. We all stared at her funny. "I was an idea guys. Geez you don't have to follow it." Liz said sitting down. I looked over to the group. Kid and Patty were fighting about something, Maka and Liz were talking, and Tsubaki was trying to calm Black Star to sit down. I sighed. I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over and it was Kid. "Are you going to ask her?" Kid whispered. I was confused. "Huh? Ask who?" I whispered back. Kid sighed. "Maka, duh." He said a little too loud. I cover his mouth with my hand. "Huh, did you say my name?" Maka asked. "No we didn't. Excuse us I something I need to talk to Kid about something." I said getting up and dragging Kid with me. Everyone looked at us funny.

"What the hell was that for? What if she heard?" I yelled in the empty hallway. "Soul we all know you like her. It's quite obvious." Kid said crossing his arms over his chest. "Who's we and how?" I asked. "Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Me. Even Black Star." Kid said. "And you're blushing right now and back there." I turned my face away from him. "So what?" Kid came up next to me. "Just ask her. If she says yes, then good for you." I looked at him. "If she says no," I started. "Then there's nothing you can do, unless you try to win her heart. Any way class is starting." Kid said and walked away. I sighed and went to my next class. '_I'll ask her I won't hurt to try._'

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

~ _afterschool _~

I was packing my books into my backpack. I looked around the class room. '_I wonder what happened to Soul?_' was the only thing in my head. I shrugged it off and went outside the room. As I walked through the hall, I felt an arm grab me. I then realized I was being dragged, and then into a dark room. When the lights turn on I realized it was the music room. I turn back to see Soul. "What the heck Soul? What was that about?" I asked. But he had a nervous look on his face. He sat down on the piano bench and I took a seat next to him. "Is something wrong?" I asked. He then gets up and stands right in front of me. "Maka," he began. "Yeah?" I replied. "Would you… if you wanted to… be my date to the dance?" he said nervously. I sat there in shock. "Only if you want to, I mean I total understand if someone already asked you, or if you don't want to." He said looking at the floor. I got up, which seemed to surprise him. The next moved I made also surprised him more, cause I hugged him. "Of course I'll go with. Why wouldn't I?" I said. I felt his arms wrap around me. "Thank you." He said. I smiled. '_I should be the one thanking you._'

* * *

**Well now they are going to a dance. How sweet is that. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Dance (Part 1)

**Man I'm on chapter 11 of this story. Thank you everyone for the support! It makes me happy for all the comments! I'm posting this on Wednesday because I'm in a happy mood. :D**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 11 ~ Dance (Part 1)

~ _MAKA'S POV_ ~

"Maka you should wear this!" Liz said holding a pink dress up. "No way I'm not that girly." I said looking away. I had asked Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty to help me find a dress because I told them I was going with Soul. They were all happy for me by attacking me in hugs. I found out that Tsubaki was going with Black Star and Liz was going with Kid. The three of them said they would help me find a dress, but all they showed me so far where either too flashy, glittery or way to girly. I kept telling them I am not the girly type, but will they listen, no. "Oh Maka what about this." Tsubaki said holding up a simple red dress. I smiled, "I like this one, defiantly!" I said. '_Yes were done with girly stuff!_' I thought. "Great! And now, we do your hair and makeup." I sighed. '_Crap! So close!_'

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I waited in the front with Black Star and Kid waiting for our dates. "Man what's taking them long?" Black Star. "Their girls, it's only natural." Kid said. I looked at them. Kid was wearing a suit all in order. Black Star was wearing one too, but a little messed up and had blue tie. I was wearing a suit as well but a red shirt and black tie. "Hey guys were here!" I heard Patty. We looked over to them. Tsubaki was wearing a long white dress with her hair up in a fancy ponytail. Liz was wearing a pink one that was frilly and her hair was wavy. Patty was wearing yellow one that had a ribbon in the back. I looked over to Maka which made my heart beat faster. Maka was wearing a red dress with a black ribbon at the waist and the dress went up to her knees. Her hair has two ponytails but some of the hair was down.

"I look wired don't I?" Maka asked. I shook my head. "No you look beautiful." I said. "and you look handsome Soul." She said blushing. "ALRIGHT GUYS LETS GO INSIDE AND HAVE AN AWESOME TIME!" Black Star yelled. I held out my hand and Maka grabbed it. I looked over to Maka, her arms were clean. I remember the marks on her arm, the cuts of her past. "Hey your arms." I said. Maka looked at them then back at me. "I put make up on them. I can't get rid of the marks, but at least I can hide them." She said I nodded. I was led into the room it was full of people. '_Great just what I needed._' I thought. "Are you okay Soul?" I heard Maka ask. "Yeah I'm fine; it's just that this kind of stuff isn't my thing." I replied. Maka smiled back. "Yeah same with me." She said with a smile.

I looked around and saw a lot of people dancing. "Hey do you want to dance?" I asked. She looked over to me a bit surprised. "I can't dance. I'm not very good at it." She said. "It's okay, I'll led." I assured her. She looked at the group of people on the floor dancing then sighed. "Okay I'll dance with you." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled back. I extended out my hand and she grabbed it. I led to the floor. I felt her shacking a little bit. When we got to a spot I put my hand on her waist and she put her hand on my shoulder. And so we began to dance.

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

We started dancing and I was freaking out. I felt everyone's eyes watching us as we danced on the floor. I was looking at the ground till I heard Soul. "Don't stare at your feet." He said. I looked up to him. "What should I look at?" I asked. He smiled a little bit. "Just look at me." He said. I blushed a little and nodded. I looked at his eyes. They are deep color of red. '_His eyes are really beautiful…_' I thought. "You know everyone is watching." I said. He looked around but not moving his head so it didn't look like it. His eyes came back to me. "So what, just let them stare." He said. I smiled a little. We danced for a few more minutes. We took a break and head outside where it was quiet. I leaned against the wall with Soul next to me.

"Well that being my first time dancing, it was fun." I said. Soul looked over in surprised. "You have never danced before?" he asked. I nodded. "I was never good at it." I looked over to him with a smile. "But I guess since you were there a little bit of the worry about it left me." Soul gave me a light smile and nodded. We talked for a while until we heard something break inside. "I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" we heard Black Star scream. We then heard Kid screaming at him next. "Will he ever calm down?" I said little annoyed. Soul laughed a little. "It's Black Star, he will _never _calm down." he said. "You two are friends right?" I asked. He nodded. "He is my only friend, well before you came, when I came to this school. I was alone and had no other friends. I don't think it counts being a friend if I don't enjoy having him around." I looked over to him. He had a depressed look on his face.

"But like you said, that was before. I'm your friend right?" I said. He looked over to me. I felt his hand grab mine and our fingers entwine. "Yeah of course you are. I enjoy being with you. It's easy to talk to you and I feel comfortable around you, not like when I'm with other people." He said with a light smile on his face. "Same with me," I replied. "I feel like it's easy to talk to you then with other people. You're my first friend too." I smiled and he smiled back. After a few more minutes Soul and I went back inside to catch up with our friends. Soul went to Black Star and Kid who were having a showdown or something and I went with Tsubaki.

"What are those idiots doing now?" I asked a little annoyed. Tsubaki sighed. "Who knows?" We stood there for a while watching the little fight going on till Tsubaki says. "So where were you and Soul?" she said. "Outside talking." I replied. She looked over to a little bit surprise. "What did you talk about?" she asked. "Nothing really, just about us being good friends." I replied. She looked at me funny. "You two are just friends?" she asked. I nodded. "Do you like Soul?" she asked. I stood there for a moment till I realized what she asked me. "No, I mean we are good friends and I don't want to mess that up!" I said a little bit in a panic. She sighed and nodded, probably hoping I say yes. '_Do I like him like that? Does he like me like that? I don't want to ruin anything in our friendship. I mean after all, he is my first true friend._'

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

After Black Star and Kid's wired little fight I looked over to see Maka talking with Tsubaki and she was blushing. '_What gotten into her?_' I thought. I felt some one touch my shoulder. I turn to see Kid with a wired expression on his face. "What?" I asked. "Ask her." was all he said. "Ask who what?" I asked again. He sighed. "Ask Maka to be you girlfriend, duh." He said. I stood their shock. "I don't know what your talking about." I said turning away. "Dude, even a god like me can see it. You two need go out, like now." I heard Black Star saying, mouth full of food. "Look you two, I don't know what you deal is but there is no way I will ask her that. I don't want to ruin anything for us." I said. Black Star broke out into laughs. "What's there for you to ruin?" he said laughing. I punched him and he became quiet. "Maka and I are good friends. If I ask her that and get turn down, we probably won't be friends anymore and I want to be friends with her." I said. Kid nodded and Black Star was snickering so I punched him again. "It doesn't hurt to ask you know." Kid said. I nodded. '_Maybe I will ask her,_' I thought. "You are going to ask her! You had this funny look on your face." Black Star said pointing at my face. I, again, punched him. Later…" I said under my breath.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! There will be something special in the next chapter this Saturday, so be prepared. ;) **

**I you haven't, please check out my side project 'Songs of the Souls'. How it works is told in the first songfic. Please check it out! Oh okay and answer this please. Which would you want to read about the most? Maka as and idol, agent, or with this condition. Which ever gets commented the most will be the next story!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Dance (Part 2)

**Chapter 12 is here! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! Well, here is the surprise I was talking about in the last chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 12 ~ Dance (Part 2)

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I was with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. They were all nagging me to tell Soul that I liked him. I mean I do like him, as a best friend. If I tell him what I really feel, it could ruin our relationship as best friends. My friends went off to their dates and I went back outside for some fresh air. I stood on the terrace taking in the night air. Everything that happened was going through my head.

"_You should ask Soul out you two would look so cute together." Liz said. "Yeah Maka, why don't you? Soul is sweet and you two are close so you should." Tsubaki added. Patty giggled and nodded at what they were saying. "Even if I do," I started. "It could ruin everything if he says no. We probably won't be friends anymore if I ask him." I said. Tsubaki put a hand on my shoulder. "You never know unless you try…"_

Those words kept playing over and over in my head. I really do like Soul, maybe even, more than a friend. But I knew he doesn't feel the same way. I mean all the looks he gets in the halls from girls, who wouldn't like him. I sighed and look up at the night sky. Then out of nowhere, hands cover my eyes and I couldn't see. "What the hell? Who's there?" I asked trying to remove the person's hands. "His name starts with 'S', has white hair and red eyes, and is your date to this dance." He said. I then removed his hands and turned around. "Soul!" I said, still surprised on what just happen. "Yeah that's right. What wrong, you look sort of down." He said coming to stand next to me. I shook my head. "I'm fine." I told him with a smile. He nodded and then took my hand. "Okay, you want to dance again? You know, if you want to." He said a bit of red crossing his face. I smiled and nodded. I held his hand tighter as we went inside for our second dance.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

After I surprised her I thought we should dance again. I was leading again showing Maka moves here and there. I may have been fine on the outside but on the inside, I'm freaking out. I really want to tell her how I feel but, I'm afraid our friendship will fall apart if she says no. I don't want anything to happen to us, she is my first real friend, and I don't want to lose that. I looked at Maka, she was looking around watching our other friends dancing and talking, or stuffing their faces with food like Black Star was doing. '_Dude, that's so not cool…_' I thought looking at Black Star. I looked back at Maka, who at the same time looked back at me. She gave a shy smile and I gave on back. I felt my face getting closer to hers and I went with the feeling. Maka was moving in closer to me too. It got to the point where our lips were so close, only a thin wall of air was in between.

'_What am I doing?_' I thought. '_Our faces are way too close, and our lips are almost freaking touching!_' I didn't know what to do. Maka made no movement on moving away, which I took as a good sign. What if I kiss her? Do I want that? I looked at Maka; her eyes were looking at mine. They were the most beautiful, amazing shade of green I have ever seen in my life. '_Of course I want this!_' I yelled at myself. '_Would she want it though? What if I kiss her and she hates me afterward?_' Right now I was lost on what I was going to do. I looked at her one more time. She was still looking at me, not moving away. '_I guess I'll find out…_' and with that I closed the small distance and kissed her.

I kissed her softly. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. '_Holy crap! I am kissing her!_' was the only thing going through my head. I felt her kiss back. It was awkward; I didn't really know what I should be doing, so I just held her close. It felt amazing and I loved the feeling. We kissed like that for who knows how long. After a while, I pulled back because I was starting to feel light headed. I looked at Maka who must also be feeling the same. She looked up at me; she looked confused and a bit lost. "Maka, I…" I was cut off when the song ended and she let go of me. "I think I need fresh air," was all she said before she went back outside. I looked down at the floor. '_Shit! I blew it! Now she probably doesn't want to talk to me._' I thought. I looked back to where she left and decided I that I should talk to her. So I went after her.

~ _MAKA'S POV ~_

I went outside where it was quite. I was out on a terrace and went towards the railing and sighed. I really don't know why I left, I really enjoy that kiss, but I needed air right now and time to think. '_What should I do? I really like Soul, more than a friend even. But…_' I didn't know what to do. Everything happened so fast. I felt my heart beating fast and my palms were a little bit moist. I don't what to do? I don't know what to say? All these questions were bothering me so much. "What should I say to Soul? I'm so confused." I whispered. "Maka," I heard. I jumped at the sound at my name. I turned around to see Soul, out of breath like he was chancing me. "Maka," he said again and came up to me. He came close to where I was looking at him in the eye. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster by the second. We were so close that it felt like we were the only people in the whole world. '_I do love him… don't I… I mean he listen to my past and accepted me for who I was. I did the same for him._' I thought while looking into his crimson red eyes.

"Maka," Soul started, a bit nervous and a little quiet. "I'm so sorry." I was shocked at bit but I let him finish. "I'm sorry I kissed you. You're my friend, my best friend, but I feel something in me that's wants even more. I'm sorry, I know that I probably ruined our friendship, but I need to know if you feel the same way." He said putting his hand on my cheek. I blushed a little at this and tried to look away but he made me look him in the eye. "I love you. I loved you since the day I met you. I was so happy to when you accepted me. I'm glad we're friends, but I want be more. I have to if you feel the same way." He pleaded. I couldn't take it anymore I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly on his lips. He kissed back and I felt my heart beat even faster. I pulled back and looked at him, a shy smile on my face.

"Me too," I said and his face lighten up a bit. "I felt the same way. I was happy when you accepted me and my past. When you became a friend I could trust. I love you too Soul. I thought if I said something about it, our friendship would fall apart." I felt tears fall down my face and I felt Soul's fingers wipe them away. "I thought that too. I don't want us to fall apart." He said. I hugged me and I hugged back. It felt like the world had stop moving. We were the only two people. "So what does this mean for us?" he asked. "I love you and you love me." I replied. I looked up and saw him smirking at me. He then kissed my nose and which made me giggle. We then heard breaking furniture, Black Star screaming accompanied by Kid's, and laughing. "We should go back." I said. Before I could get away, Soul grabbed my wrist and pulled me close and into a passionate kiss. I kissed back and felt him smirking from in the kiss. When we broke apart Soul was still smirking at me which made me blush.

"Don't think that this discussion is over, sweetheart. My question is still on the table, and I want and answer. So what is the answer?" he said in his cool attitude voice. I blushed but then shook it off and smirked back at him. "Oh don't worry about. Let's just enjoy the rest of night. I think a cool guy like you can wait can't he?" I said. He looked a bit surprised and laughed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "I guess I have to wait, since I'm a cool guy after all." I laughed and felt his hand entwine with mine. With that we went back inside to catch up with our friends. We pretended like nothing happen, though on our way home back to the apartments, Soul pushed me against the door of my apartment. "The answer?" he asked. I shook my head no and he laughed. He then gave me another kiss and he went inside and I went inside. '_I really do love you Soul. Thank you for loving me. And thank you… for being my friend._'

* * *

**They kissed! Since that is their first kiss I didn't want to make it like that much of a big deal since it was the first. Any way I hoped you liked this chapter update! Spring Break is here so I'll be posting a lot, trust me.**

**Next week I will be posting a new story (maybe), and I wanted you guys to pick what type. Do you guys want Maka to be an idol (you like she is famous), an agent, or have a condition? Pick one then you shall see next week what the story theme is!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Us

**Yeah Chapter 13! How is everyone liking the story? Maka and Soul are together now! To all you soma fans out there I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Anyway thanks for supporting the story!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 13 ~ Us

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

Soul and I have been, what do you call it, secretly dating for two weeks. When we were with the others, we would look like we are just friends. When we were alone, we are a couple. Soul hates it because he wishes we didn't have to act anymore. But even though he hates it, we can't just tell them. We're still figuring out ourselves. Were taking it slow you could say.

"When do you think we could tell them?" Soul said as he handed me some soda. I was at his apartment just hanging out and figuring out our feelings. "I don't know, we don't even know our feelings towards each other. Yet, we are like a couple." I said. He sat down next to me. "Well I don't see the problem. I love you, and you love me. That's that." He said. He leaned in close to me. "I love you so much." He whispered. I smiled at him and he smiled back, then putting his lips on mine. They were warm and soft. I loved the feeling of it. It was like electricity running through us. We pulled apart and he pulled me on to his lap and I buried my head in his chest. "What do you like about me Soul?" I asked. I was actually curious about it. I was wondering about it since the night at the dance. I felt Soul hug me closer to him.

"There are many things I like about you," he started. "The first thing has to be your personality. You are strong, brave, and you are not afraid to do your own thing. You stand out from other girls. Another has to be the way you look. To some people, you look like a nerd and someone undeveloped." I punched him in the arm. He laughed. "But again, that's what makes you different. You're smart and your proud of whom you are. I could go on, but that would take to long." I laughed. I looked down at my arms. I didn't want to wear a long sleeve shirt since Soul knew the cuts were there, but it still bothers me. I always feel like he would just leave because of them. I guess he could tell I was worried about them because he then said, "Those marks will leave soon. In time your past will fade but the memory won't. It's up to you whether or not you want to forget or remember them." He rubbed my arms and I smiled. "I want to forget the past, to make room for the future." I said and he smiled.

~ _SOUL'S POV_ ~

"So since I said what I like about you, what do you like about me?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She laughed and thought about it for a while. She then looked up to me and smiled

"The first thing I like about you has to be the way you look. The white hair, red eyes, sharp teeth, they make up you. Even though people judge you and never took the time to know you who you really are, I knew you were something different. Another thing you probably be how you're not afraid to do your own thing. Like the past with your brother. You are also really strong for still believing in yourself no matter how many bad comments people told you, you never gave up." She smiled at me. I could only just smile back. She really is different and I'm glad I'm with her. Then I remember my question from back at the dance.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked. She blushed then turned away. I grabbed her chin to make her look at me then kissed her forehead. "I'm waiting. I told you I still want the answer." She blushed more than sighed. She looked at me then smiled. "I guess that means we're dating." She said. "You're my girlfriend." I said. "And you're my boyfriend." She said after. I then kissed her lips and held her close to me. She kissed back and I couldn't help but smile. '_The girl I met just about what, eight months ago is my friend, and now, she is my girlfriend. This is really cool!_'

~ _MAKA'S POV_ ~

~ _Next Day At School_ ~

I walked to school with Soul the next day. We held hands there and he kept on asking me if we were going to tell our friends. I was still thinking about it, but I guess we will I mean better we tell them now right. I wonder what kind of response we will get out of them though. I guess I must have been in deep in thought because Soul was now right in front of me, his face really close. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Just thinking, that's all." I said. He then came closer. "I know your thinking about telling our friends. It's written all over face." I then felt a blush coming across my face. He then started laughing and I punched him on his arm. He then pulled me into a kiss. "Don't worry about. Let's get going." He said and dragged me to school. I just smiled went along with it.

I notice though at school that I think Soul and I are also not just the only ones dating. I notice that Black Star and Tsubaki were closer than usual, along with Kid and Liz. I wonder what is up with that. '_I wonder if they are dating. It could be possible…_' I thought. I looked at Soul who buried his head in his arms and was asleep. I started pulling on his hair till he woke up. "What's wrong?" he asked scratching his head. I just smiled at him. "Did you notice the whole Black Star and Tsubaki? Also the Kid and Liz thing?" I whispered to him. He looked around for them. He looked at Kid and Liz and then sighed. He looked over to Black Star and Tsubaki and laughed. "It looks like they're dating but hiding it like we are. Although Black Star isn't hiding it very well." I looked over to Black Star who was blushing a little. I looked at Soul and we both laughed. '_Looks like we're not the only one._' I thought and class started

~ _Lunch _~

We all sat at the lunch table, quiet and awkward, except for Patty who is drawing a picture of a giraffe I think. It went on like that till Tsubaki spoke. "Everyone Black Star and I have something to tell you." She said. Black Star nodded. Then Kid spoke. "So do Liz and I." Liz blushed. "Maka and I have something to say to." Soul said right after. I felt myself blushing. It was once again quiet and I think Black Star couldn't take it. He stood up and shouted. "ALRIGHT, NO MORE AWKWARDNESS! A GOD LIKE ME CAN'T HANDLE IT!" he then looked at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki and I are doing out now. She is my girlfriend." We all sat there quiet till Liz shouted. "I KNEW IT!" Black Star looked over to Liz. "Okay What about you and Kid?" he asked.

Liz then was quiet and Kid put his arm around her. "Kid is my boyfriend. We are going out too." Liz said blushing. Kid smiled and nodded. Patty then laughed. "Sis is all red!" she cheered. "Patty!" Liz snapped. "What about you Maka? You and Soul have something to say?" Tsubaki said. I nodded and looked at Soul. He smirked. "Soul and I are dating too. He is my… my…" it was getting difficult to say that word till Soul said. "I'm her cool boyfriend!" I blushed and everyone became awkward again. We then gave up and burst into laughter.

"I knew you would grow the balls to ask Maka out Soul!" Black Star said. Soul then punched him.

"What about you and Tsubaki? Who would think that the brat would ask her?" Kid said.

"Shut up Kid! Same goes to you and Liz. OCD freak! I wonder how someone asymmetrical was able to do!" Black Star said. The three boys broke into a fight.

"Congratulations Tsubaki and Liz!" I said.

"You too Maka, I knew you would go out with Soul!" Liz said giving me a hug.

"Yeah Sis knew it would happen!" Patty said. The boys then came back and sat down.

"This is great we all found someone!" Tsubaki said. We all looked at each other and nodded.

~ _end of the day_ ~

Soul and I walked home from a long day of school. From what happened at lunch I'm still surprised I haven't fainted yet. I'm happy now. I don't have to worry about my parents hurting me. I have Soul and I have all my friends. I rubbed my arms and Soul notice and stopped. "Hey what's wrong are you okay?" I nodded. "I was just thinking about my parents. It's nothing don't worry about." I said. "Maka look," Soul said coming in front of me. "It's not about them anymore okay. It's about you and your future." I shook my head. "No Soul, it's not just about me." I said. He looked confused. "It's about us and our future." He smiled and leaned in and I leaned in as well. We kissed and I felt as if all my problems. It wasn't about our parents. It wasn't about our past. It was about our future. It was about us.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! More to come this week. Enjoy and hope you guys are/going to have/had a great spring break. (IDK... who is on spring break out there?)**

**If you haven't notice I posted a new story. It's called 'SAVING MELODY'. If you haven't, please check it out and tell what you think about it.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Competition

**Yeah! Chapter 14! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I wrote this like last night before I went to bed. Anyway, I hope it's good.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 14 ~ Competition

~ _MAKA 'S POV_ ~

It was the weekend and our group of friends decided to go out and play a game. Some of us wanted volleyball, which would be Liz, Tsubaki, and I. The others wanted basketball; those people are Kid, Black Star, and Soul. Patty was in the middle, basically she wanted both. Black Star and I argued about it for a while. I suck at basketball but I am awesome at volleyball. We didn't know what to do, until Liz just said that we can just play both sports. So we all decide to play basketball.

"Alright guys prepare to get your ass kick buy me!" Black Star shouted. I sighed. "And you're dating him?" I whispered to Tsubaki. She just laughed then I laughed with her. "Alright one team will be Tsubaki, Kid, and Maka. The other team will be Liz, Black Star, and Soul." Patty said. I looked at Patty. "You're not playing?" I said she shook her head no. Apparently she twisted her wrist. "I suck at basketball though…" I muttered. I then heard Black Star laughing. "Just because we are dating Tsubaki, I won't go easy." Tsubaki laughed. "I hope not, that wouldn't be fair." I sighed.

I looked over to Soul. He looked at me then started smirking. He then mouthed something to me. "I won't go easy on you too. Be prepared to lose." That gave a little bit of motivation. I mouthed back to him. "I won't lose to you!" He stared laughing and I laughed too. He then mouthed something to me again. "I love you." I started blushing but then said, "I love you too." We got to our side of the court and the game began.

I just left the shooting to Tsubaki and Kid. I would past it them and that would be it. I really didn't like this. Whenever I did get the ball, Soul or Black Star tried to take it from me. When Soul steals the ball from me, he makes a funny face at me. He would sometimes tease me when I had the ball too. There were only two things going through my mind right now. The first one would be '_Man I suck at this!_' and the other would be '_I'll you back when we play volleyball Soul!_' I didn't like this because apparently I was captain and I have no idea what was going on. Soul was the other team's captain and he knew what to do.

By the time the game was over the score was something like, 45 to 58 or something close to that. Patty came over with this wired look on her face. '_That can't be good…_' "Okay losing team!" she cheered. We waited to hear what she had to say. "The wining team get's to move all Kid crap around to be asymmetrical!" Patty laughed. Everyone started laughing except for Kid. He was on the floor crying about how his house would look horrible. I can't help but think what it looks like now, must be creepy.

I then felt someone's arms wrap behind my waist from behind. When I looked I saw Soul. He then kissed my check and I blushed he started smirking. "Where is my congratulation kiss?" he asked. I felt my face become hot. "Beat me in volleyball, and then you get it." I said. He started laughing and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed a bit again and Soul started laughing. We were now on our way to a volleyball court to play volleyball. A sport I know how to play, and win.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

We were at the volleyball courts Maka seem like she was in the zone or something. I remember when we first met she did say this was a sport she was good at. It was fun teasing her at basketball because it was a sport I was good at. Now we're playing a sport Maka was good at, so she could have a chance. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her yelling at Black Star because he was doing something stupid. It makes me happy when I'm seeing Maka smile. From the past she had she probably never had smile, just like me.

I interrupted by my thoughts when Maka came up to me. "You okay Soul?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." She then started looking at me funny. "You know if there is anything on your mind you can talk to me about, right?" I grinned and messed up her hair a bit. She then pouted and tried to fix it. "Of course I know that. Same goes to you too. If anything is on your mind you can tell me." She nodded then hugged me. "I know Soul, I know." I hugged her back and smiled.

The one team was Black Star, Maka, Liz. The other was Kid, Tsubaki, and I. I don't understand Patty and her way the teams should be picked but oh well. I looked over to Maka mouthing something at me this time. "It's your turn to lose." She said. I smirked and mouthed back at her. "Sure I'm going to lose. I don't think so." She then giggled and mouthed good luck and I nodded back to wish her the same.

We started playing and so far it was a tie between us. I tried to stay focus on the game but I couldn't stop laughing at Maka and Black Star. "You idiot, why the hell do you serve the ball like that?!" Maka would snap. "What it went over the net." He said. "Yeah, the net and all the way across the street! Keep control of the ball!" It was funny because no matter how many times Maka told him what to do he would do the opposite. Maka was good on the other hand, like really good. I was impressed and wondered how she learned to play like that.

By the time the game was over Maka team had won. Black Star cheered but Maka punched him saying he did nothing. I walked over to Maka and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing?" she asked. I smirked. "Just congratulating you that's it." I could tell her face was getting red. I laughed and let her go. She was still blushing but I smiled and again I messed up her hair a bit and she punched me playful in the arm. I smiled and she smiled back. She then grabbed my hand and it was already time to go home.

~ _MAKA'S POV_ ~

We were on our way home from a long day of playing basketball and volleyball. I looked at Soul and he looked tired too. "You want to get something to drink?" I asked. "Yes, it's so freaking hot outside." He said as if he was dying. I laughed and we found a vending machine and bought two bottle water. We sat on a bench and started drinking some of it. "Hey Maka," Soul asked after he drank some water. "Yeah?" I said after I finished mine. "How did you learn to play volleyball like that?" he asked. I thought about for a minute. "When I was little and my parents would have kicked me out of the house, I would go to the volleyball courts and watch people play. I guess I picked up some moves here and there and that's how I can play today." I said. He nodded.

"What about you? How can you play basketball so well?" I asked. "I got my parents to take me to the park sometimes, but that would only be like twice a week. I would played with some random kids there and I guess that's just how it happen." I nodded. He looked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He then kissed me on lips lightly. "You're going to teach me how to play volleyball right?" he said after he kiss me. "If you teach me basketball." I said. He laughed and nodded. When I am with Soul, I feel like I can do anything. He then leaned in and I went with it. I kissed him again and he kissed back. After a while I smiled and pulled back. "I love you Soul." I said. "I love you too Maka." He said. We stood up and he grabbed my hand and our fingers entwined. We then went home ready for what tomorrow will bring us.

* * *

**Sorry that the ending sucked. Anyway see you on the next update!**

**Oh by the way... a charater will be introduced... guess who it is... **

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Another

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! I hope everyone has a great day today! Here is chapter 15! There is a new character introduced starting now! ENJOY! **

**I don't own Soul Eater****  
**

* * *

Chapter 15 ~ Another

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

We were sitting in class. It was surprisingly noisy today, mostly because of this new student that was coming. They are making sort of a big deal out of it. I looked to see Soul not giving a care in the world. "Do you know anything about the new student?" I asked Soul. "Nope not really." He said. I looked around to see people talking about it like there was no tomorrow. "Were people like this when you were new?" I asked. "No that thought I was some kind of freak." He said. I laughed a bit. "It's not funny Maka." I still laughed. He rolled his eyes. I put my head on his shoulders. "I didn't think that when I met you. I thought you were cool." He chuckled a bit. "Of course duh, I'm a cool guy." I rolled my eyes. "What about me? What did you think when you saw me?" I asked. I heard him sigh. "I thought you were different." I eyed him and he continued. "I mean you're not afraid to be yourself. I thought that was cool." I smiled and nodded.

When class finally started Professor Stein made the announcement about the new student. "Alright class, as we all should know we have a new student joining us today. His name is Crona and I would like you all to be nice to him." Everyone nodded. "Alright then Crona you can come in now." I looked to the door to see a boy with messy light purple hair come in. He looked all scared and nervous for some reason. "So many people… I don't know how to handle this!" he said, which at first scared me. "It's alright anyway I want you to sit in front of Maka. Maka raise your hand" he said and I did as I was told. Crona walked up and took a seat in front of me. "Maka, also show Crona around the school for the first week and help him out if he needs it." I nodded. I looked at Crona who was shaking in his seat. '_I wonder if he is okay._' I thought. I was about to ask him, but class started and talking in class is a huge risk.

At the end of class Soul and I walked up to Crona. "Hey Crona," I said which must have startled him. "Who – Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Maka and this is my boyfriend Soul." I said I nudged Soul's arm for him to say something. "Hey sup?" he said. "Why does he have sharp teeth? I don't know how to deal with that?" Crona said. "Neither do I…" Soul whispered so I elbowed him. "He's not a bad person okay. Trust me." I said and he nodded. I then asked Crona for his schedule and he gave it to me. Half of his classes are with me, others are with Soul in it.

We walked in the hallway to his next class. Crona walked a few steps behind us. "When you have a class with him talk to him." I whispered to Soul. "What why?" he replied. "Because he seems nervous and he only knows us." I said. "He thinks I'm creepy Maka he won't talk to me." I rolled my eyes. "At least try okay?" He closed his eyes and made a deep sigh. "Alright fine but," he said and came closer. He came close to my face to whisper something in my ear. "I want something good out of it when this whole thing is done." He said. I blushed and he started laughing. "Just help him in class." I said. He nodded and turns to Crona. "Alright Crona ready for your next class?" he asked. "Uh… do I have to talk to more people?" he asked nervously. "No unless you want to. Come on I'll show you were it is." He said. Soul quickly kissed my check and him and Crona went to class. I then remember Patty and Black Star where also in that class. '_Please let nothing bad happen…_' I thought and went to my next class.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

Crona and I made it to our next class. He was still shaking and I was hoping he would calm down soon. I talked to the teacher about Crona and now he sits in front of me. He sat down at his desk still shaking. I was about to ask him if he was okay, but then I was attacked. "SOUL!" I heard from Black Star. "Dude don't yell." I said. "Whatever," he said then Patty followed in laughing. Black Star then noticed Crona. "Hey what's up my name is Black Star!" he said all triumph he thinks he has. "You won't forget a star like me! I'm basically a god!" he said. Crona looked like he was about to pee his pants. "Black Star shut up and just sit down." He stuck his tongue out and sat down. "HI! I'm Patty what's your name?" Patty said kneeling down till she was about the same height as the desk. "My name is Crona." He said scared. "Why are you all scared? There is nothing to fear because Black Star is here!" He shouted. Crona looked like he was going to faint. I punched Black Star and he fell on the ground. Patty started laughing. "Dude you need a mute switch or something." I said. "I don't know how to deal with this?" Crona said. I sighed. '_Neither do I…_'

All the morning classes seemed to fly by really fast. Everyone by now should have meet Crona. Kid started freaking out because of his hair and the way he styled it. Black Star earned a few Maka Chops when I told Maka what happened. Crona seemed to calm down and would only freak out when Black Star was around. He seemed to be okay with Maka. He talks easily to her and doesn't freak out when he is near her. He also is like that with me and Tsubaki. The teachers all nice to him as well so he is fitting in alright. He seems to be fitting in pretty well.

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I sat at my desk and looked at Crona and Kid. After the whole symmetry fit he had, we told Kid that he should just leave him be. Kid and Crona became friends but Crona is still freaked out about his OCD. Crona has made good progress these past few weeks. He doesn't stutter a lot, but he is still nervous around people he doesn't know. He also hates being freaked out or getting scared. I'm glad though he is fitting in with everyone really well. He is friends with everyone now. He is comfortable with Me, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. He is even comfortable with Black Star.

"So Crona how do you like this school." Tsubaki asked. Crona nodded. "It's – it's very nice here. Everyone is nice to me." Black Star slammed his hands on the table causing everyone to jump. "They better! You let me know when someone is being rude to you! I'm not afraid of kicking someone's ass!" he said. Crona started freaking out. "MAKA-CHOP!" I said while slamming a book on his head. "The only person being rude is you Black Star." Soul said as he looked over to see Black Stars twitching body with Tsubaki trying to wake him up. I looked at Soul and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Black Star woke up finally, with some help from Tsubaki. "I wasn't being rude! I was serious! We are all friends here, and we help each other!" he said. Crona looked around at us. "We – we are friends?" I then remember that was the same thing I said when I first came here. I had no friends when I was a kid, but then I met everyone. I met Soul. I was happy we are all friends. "Yeah we're all your friends. Right guys?" I looked at everyone. "Of course" Kid said nodding. "Definitely!" Liz said with Patty giggling. "Uh duhhh!" Black Star said. Tsubaki smiled and nodded. "It's cool to have me as a friend." Soul said. He looked at me again and smiled. "See Crona. If you ever need anything, come talk to us." I said. Crona gave a shy smile back and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**How was it? Well that's what the reviews for. **

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**

**HAPPY EASTER!**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone, **

**This is my first authors note for this story. I really need your help. I am having writers block now so, I don't know what I should write for the next chapter. I would really appreciate it if you could help me out. I need an idea or something to help me write the next chapters. **

**The type of idea I would like to have is for it to be a like two-part thing, like a cliffhanger. I need the idea to involve of course, Maka and Soul.**

**I would like you to comment or PM me an idea. I will give you a shout out of course for helping me out. **

**So please help me out! Thank you and sorry this is not a chapter.**

**- Miyuki**

**(I will delete this when I get the idea. Again thank you!)**


	18. Chapter 16 - Letter

**I finally found something to write for this story. I loved all the reviews and PMs I got. I loved all the ideas you guys gave me. I didn't know what to do with all these idea so I decided to mash all your ideas together. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 16 ~ Letter

~ MAKA'S POV ~

Everything is going great for me ever since I left my parents. I met my great friends, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty. I met Crona and help him out on his first day. The best thing that has happened to me though, was meeting Soul. He was going through the same thing as me, the feeling of being alone. Now everything is different, I don't feel alone when I'm with him. It's the best feeling when I'm with him. I feel like my life is now perfect and better from before.

Everyone, even Crona, was at one of our favorite cafe. It was finally the weekend and we are all hanging out. "Hey Maka," I heard Liz. I looked over to her. "I never heard you talk about your family. Do you have any siblings?" She asked. I was surprised and felt my arms itch. "No I'm an only child." I said rubbing my arms. "What are your parents like then? What do they do for a living?" Liz asked. That's something I don't like talking about. 'What do I do? What do I say?' I thought. Before I could say anything Soul stepped in. "Liz, I don't think Maka is probably comfortable with this conversation." He said. I looked over to Soul. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. '_I'm glad trust him with my past_.' I thought. Liz sighed and nodded. "Alright fine, it's a touchy topic." She said. She then smirked. "So what got you to finally ask out Maka?" She said looking at Soul. He blushed a bit and looked away. Black Star started laughing and Soul kicked him from under the table. We all laughed and smiled.

We all were walking home and soon had to split paths. Soul and I were walking home together, hand in hand. I was still thinking about what Liz said. _'I wonder what my parents are doing now. I'm not there for them to take their stupid anger issues out. I wonder if they even miss me. I bet I don't even cross their messed up minds. But still, I wonder…_' I must have been so in thought that Soul stopped me in my tracks. "Maka are you okay? Is what Liz said bothering you?" He asked. I nodded a little and he sighed. He placed his hands on my cheek. I looked up at him. "You can talk to me about it you know, you can trust me." I smiled. "I know Soul. I was just thinking what my parents are doing right now that's all." I started scratching my arm from just thinking about my mom and dad. Soul grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Maka don't worry about them. You have a new life here now. I will protect you and make sure you never have to go through that again." He said. A few tears came down but I smiled at. "Thank you Soul." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back and felt him smile in it. '_He is right… this knew life here, with him._'

We got back to our apartments and went to our mail boxes. I opened mine up and look through it. Some of them were bills, some of them were like newspapers or something, and some were stuff I don't even need. I kept looking through everything; Soul was doing the same too with his mail, seeing what I needed to keep and what I didn't need. I then came across a small envelope. I flipped it over and I felt my heart almost stop beating. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I don't understand what's going on. Soul must have noticed I the state I was in because he put his hand on my shoulder. "Maka is something wrong?" He asked. I nodded, it was all I could do right now. I couldn't believe it. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked. I only handed him the letter. He looked at it and then his eyes widen a bit. "Maka are you really okay?" I looked over to him. "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" He eyed me and then finally said what I thought was probably the scariest thing I have ever heard since I got here. "This letter… is from your parents."

~ SOUL'S POV ~

I was sitting in Maka's apartment. Maka went to get drinks and a few snacks. The letter from her parents was sitting on her coffee table in front of me. It got me really curious on what her parents wrote to her. It made Maka all quiet and scarred. I hate to see her like that. I wonder what they need to say to her that they wrote to her. Why wouldn't they just call her like any other parent would? Why wouldn't they just start to now have a communication with her? What was so important that they just had to write to her? Maka came back and sat down. She didn't say anything but just stared at the letter. My guess she was thinking what was in it. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her toward me. "What are you going to do now?" I asked. She was quiet for a while till she finally spoke. "I'm going to read it." She said and I smiled. She grabbed the letter and opened it up. The paper inside was folded. She looked at for a while then looked at me. "Do you want to read it with me? I mean because I told you about them and everything so…" I cut her off. "Whatever makes you comfortable Maka. I'll read it with you." I said and she smiled. She opened it up and I looked over to read it

_Dear, Maka _

_I hope everything is going well. Since you never came back like we thought you would it must mean you're doing fine. We want to see how you're doing by coming to visit you. I know what we did in the past is wrong but we just want to check up on you. We will be there in two weeks okay. See you then. _

_From, Mom and Dad _

I sat there looking at the letter rereading some parts. I looked over to Maka and she hid her eyes with her bangs. "Hey you okay?" I asked. She looked over to me, worry in her eyes. "What should I do?" She asked. I really didn't know. I don't know what to say to her but she wanted an answer so I gave her one. I pulled her into a hug. "You do what feels right to you. Whatever choice you make, I'll support you. I'll help you in any way I can. It your choice Maka, but whatever you choice I'm always there for you remember that." She looked up to me with and smile. "Thank you Soul." She said and she hugged back. It was true though whatever choice she was going to make, I'll be there for her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any ideas what should happen next I love to hear your ideas. Again thank you for helping me out! I love you all!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	19. Chapter 17 - Call

**Sorry... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry the update took so long. I don't think I can update this story on Saturdays anymore because of all the homework and projects. If you ever want to know any annoucments, please go to my profile and look there. The whole story of how I'm planning to update my stories is there. Trust me on this, when Summer comes, I will be updating a lot. That means new chapters will be updated and new stories will be posted. Anyway enjoy the chapter update!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 17 ~ Call

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

Maka has been really calm about her parents coming. It was only four days ago she got that letter. She has at least a week and half till they come.

I was sitting at home watching TV. Maka went out with the girls so I was staying home today. I was flipping through the channels till I saw someone on one I didn't want to see. It was my older brother Wes getting some stupid music award. I sighed and turned off the TV. I was about to go to sleep when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and it said unknown caller. I let the phone ring a few more time till I decided to answer it. "Hello?" I said. When I heard the voice at the other end my eyes widen.

"Soul, is that you? Man I have heard from you in long time." The caller said or should I say my older brother Wes.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check on my little brother. It's been like seven or eight months since you left." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah seven months. I'm doing fine on my own." I said.

"I'm glad." He said. It was quiet for awhile till I spoke.

"What's the real reason you would call me?" I said. I heard him sigh.

"It's about mom and dad." He started. "They are having a party and they want me to play." I rolled my eyes again.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"I can't go." He said.

"So…"

"I need you to fill me in." He said. My eyes widen.

"Oh hell no!" I said practically yelling.

"Oh come on Soul, you have to. This party is important to mom and dad."

"But I'm not so I don't want to play!" I snapped back.

"I understand but please do this. Mom and dad said you can bring someone with you."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"You're an Evans."

"Wish I wasn't." I whispered

"Soul..." He said. I thought about it for a while and sighed.

"Why should I play? I hate it anyways."

"Yes, but come on. At least do me this one favor. I wont ask anything from you again."

"You never asked me for anything before." I said. I hered him sigh.

"Soul, please…"he said. I sat there for minute and thought it over.

"Fine, whatever I'll do it." I said.

"Great the party is in three weeks. Thanks Soul."

"Whatever." I said and hung up.

I looked at the window and sighed. I really did not want to go back there, but I got no other choice. I should tell Maka about this maybe she can help me. Wait, Maka's parents are coming to check in on her soon. I can't have her thinking about my problem when she has to think about her situation.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and open my door to see Maka standing there. I couldn't help but smile and when she smiled at me. She came in and I made her some tea. We sat down on the couch and talked for awhile.

"So how was your day?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"It was fine. I was able to get a lot of things off my mind for a while."

"You still worried about your parents?"

"Not as much as before. Mostly because I know your there with me."

"Of course I'll be there for you." I said. I looked at the floor.

"I would do the same for you." She said. I looked at up at Maka. She was smiling when not four days ago fear about her parents was all she had in her.

"You would?"

"Of course I would. I love you Soul. I want to be there to help you because you help me." She said. I then pulled her on to my lap.

"I love you too Maka. Thank you for saying that." I held her tighter and I felt her lean into my chest.

"Why bring something like that up anyway?" she asked. I sighed. '_I guess I should tell her huh._'

"Just like you got a letter." I said. "I got a call from my brother."

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

"Just like you got a letter." He said. "I got a call from my brother." My eyes widen a bit. I looked at him and he had confusion in his eyes.

"When did he call?" I asked.

"This morning."

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He wants me to play at one of my parent's parties in three weeks." He replied. "They said I could bring someone so I thought, if you wanted to, I can take you." He said. I gave him a smile and nodded.

"Of course I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your helping me, so it's my turn to help you." I said and he smiled. He then leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed back and felt him smile.

"You amazing, you know that." He said and then kissed me again.

"So are you Soul." I said. He held me closer and I held on to him. '_Maybe even more amazing then me…_'

* * *

**So Soul's family wants to see him. This is all thanks to you guys and the ideas you gave me! Thank you!**

**Remember check my profile for any annoucments about the stories I'm posting.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	20. Chapter 18 - Here

**Here is chapter 18! I sorry if it took long to update. I don't know how many more chapters I have with this, but I'm going to say five-ish left. I don't know, but I hopw you guys will stay with me till the end!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 18 ~ Here

~ MAKA'S POV ~

Today was the day. Today was the day they are coming. Part of me was scared and the other part of me was nervous. I was totally scared because Soul said he was going to be there with me. That lifted most of the stress I had on me. I was still freaking out though. My parents were coming over this afternoon. They said they wanted to talk first and if they felt like eat dinner or something. I really didn't want them come. I was hoping they would forget about and not come. Even hoping they had better plans. I haven't seen them for seven months. I barely remember what they even looked like. I don't know if they changed how they looked or maybe even, how they act. Well in a few hours I will find out.

I'm washing the dishes and making sure everything looks decent and nice. I then felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. "Soul what are you doing?" I said. I felt Soul put his head on top of mine. "You need to calm down. You're shacking like crazy." He said. "Sorry…" I said. He loosens his grip and I turned around to look at him. "There is nothing to be sorry for. You're nervous, I understand, but you should calm down. I'm here, so don't worry." He said. I felt a lot better after hearing that. I nodded and he hugs me tighter. "Thank you Soul, you know for being her with me." I said. "Of course, you're my girlfriend and the boyfriend has to meet the parents." He said. I laughed. I was glad he was here. I had more confidence in myself. A few hours past and Soul and I were sitting on the couch waiting. He was rubbing my back comforting me the best he could. I have never been so nervous before. I then jumped when I heard someone knock on the door. I quickly looked at Soul and he nodded. I got up and went to open the door. When I opened it my eyes widen. My mom and dad stood right in front of me. "Hi Maka, long time huh?" My mom said. All I could do is nodded.

I made some tea and gave it to them. My parents were sitting on the couch while Soul sat in the chair in the kitchen staring at them. It looked like he was glaring at them, I had no clue. "Stop staring at them." I whispered. "I'm not staring at them." He said. I nudged him and he stood up and walk to the living room with me. He sat down next to me on the arm rest on one of the chairs. "So Maka who is he?" My father said pointing at Soul. Before I could answer that question Soul did it for me. "I'm Soul Evans sir. I'm Maka's boyfriend." My father eyes widen and my mother gave us a smile. "That's cute, thank you for taking care of Maka for us." '_You guys took care of me? When did this happen?_' My mother looked like she was enjoying herself, sort of. My father doesn't look like he is enjoying himself.

"So how do you like school here?" my mother asked. "It's very good. I like it here. All the teachers are nice and I made a lot of good friends." I said. My mother laughed. "Sounds like your old school." I rolled my eyes. '_Not really…_' I thought. "What about you guys? How's work?" I asked. "It's going great. The business has been going well for seven months." She said. My eyes widen. '_Seven months? That's the same amount of time that I have been gone at least. What the hell has been going on?_' I thought. "Really?" I said. They nodded. "Maka told me you guys always travel." Soul said. "Yeah, all over the world." My father said. "That's pretty cool. It must be difficult to take care of Maka too." Soul said. My eyes widen. '_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SOUL?_' My father laughed. "Sure is." I couldn't believe what was going on here.

I was in the kitchen preparing some food. Soul came in to help. I glared at him. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong with you?" I whispered. "Nothing really." He said. "Why are you asking them those types of questions." I said. "Because I want to hear _their _answer." He said. "You don't believe me?" I said. "I do. I just want to hear what they say." He said. "I told you, they lie. They lied to my teachers, they lied to everyone saying were the perfect family with smiles on their faces." I said. I felt him pat my head. He then leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I know what you mean. My parents were like that too. We'll get through this." He said and I nodded.

We all ate and my parents were smiling a lot. It almost seemed it wasn't them. I need to be careful of what I say. I don't want to bring anything up from my past. But my parents on the other hand, had other ideas. "So Maka how are you arms." My mother said. I shudder there is now way they could be bring this up.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

"So Maka how are you arms." Her mom said. My eyes widen. They couldn't be bringing up the past now could they. I looked over to Maka. She was rubbing her arms. "Okay, they're healing." She said. I felt upset that Maka was probably hurting, but happy that her arms are at least getting better. "Is that so." Her mother said. She then looked at me. "Oh Soul, you probably didn't know that your girlfriend cuts herself." She said. My eyes widen. I looked at Maka. "Liars…" she whispered. I looked back at her parents. "You sure?" I said. Her father laughed. "Yeah. She was always did that to take the pain out of herself." I looked at Maka. She covered her eyes with her bangs.

"Did that really happen?" I asked. "Yes, she would go up into a tree house to cut herself." I looked at Maka one more time. That's when I knew she couldn't take it anymore. I saw a tear roll down her check. "I don't think that's what happen." I said. Her parents looked at me. "What?" they said. "Soul… stop it." I heard Maka say. I didn't listen. "I said, I don't think that's what happen." I said. I knew Maka is right now freaking out right now. So I had to help her. I had to protect her, since no has before.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I kinda didn't know how I would make this work, but I got it done.**

**This is your last chance to vote... Do you guys want...**

**HER LITTLE SECRET or PROJECT PROTECTION**

**Info is in my Profile!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	21. Chapter 19 - Protecter

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the chapter update. Starting next week I will be posting a lot more because I'm out of school. That's right I'm done with school! I graduated! (But there is still highschool I need to go through...) **

**Anyway some annocments are that I will no longer be voting when I will want to post a new story. I will do it randomly. The stories I want to post are on my profile/bio. If you tell me what story you want to read first I may post that one. Up to you.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 19 ~ Protector

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

"I said, I don't think that's what happened." I said. They both looked taken aback, but I didn't care. These people were making up lies just like she said. That was it. I can't take this shit anymore from her parents. "What do you think happen?" her mom asked. "Well, for one thing," I said crossing my arms. "Maka never cut herself. You two cut her." "Soul!" Maka said. Her father laughed. "You think we did that. Did she tell you those lies?" he said. "She told me everything yes. But, I think you people are lying." They looked at me funny. "Us lie, HA!" Her mother said. "Of course our daughter said all that to you. Such a liar she is." They laughed. I looked over to Maka. She was still hanging her head. That's when I knew the line was crossed when a few tears fell from her face. That was it!

"You really think your daughter is a liar? How would you know that? You don't even care about her?" I said. They looked really pissed off at me. Do I care? Hell no. No one should make up stupid lies that are not even really. "You don't even know her." Her mother said. "Same goes to you too." I snapped. They looked surprised. "Yeah, I don't know that much about Maka. But over the pass months I have gotten to know her. She is amazing and smart, but mostly strong. You try to make her feel down will not going to work! You people make sick!" I said. They looked taken aback. I looked over to Maka who looked at me surprised. I smiled and held her hand.

~ _MAKA'S POV_ ~

He is really sticking up for me. I couldn't believe this. My parents were always telling these lies. Most people would believe them and not me. No matter how much I tried to say they were lying they would think I was crazy. My parents were always embarrassed of me and would "punish" me. I was always scarred, but then I meet Soul. He believed me and said that it was okay. I couldn't ask for anything better. I loved having him around. I love him. Good things happen when he is around. I just don't know if what he is doing right now is a good or bad thing…

"I don't know why you are standing up for her. She is always causing trouble." My father said. I looked away. Then Soul stood up. "You people start the trouble!" I pulled his arm down. "Soul sit down." I whispered, but he didn't listen. My father stood up. "You should not talk to me like that!" he yelled. "Then don't talk to her like that!" Soul yelled pointing to me. I flinched when he pointed at me. "DON'T EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Soul yelled. "YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BOY! YOU ONLY KNOWN HER FOR A FEW MONTHS! DON'T THINK YOU HAVE KNOWN HER FOREVER!" my father yelled. "PARENTS HAVE TO BE THERE FOR THEIR CHILD DON'T THEY?!" Soul replied. "She was always a loner at school." My mother said. "That's because you people left her alone." Soul said not yelling, but still stern. "What makes you think she is telling the truth?" she said. I looked over to Soul. His bangs were covering his eyes. He then smirked. '_What are you doing?_'

He looked over to parents. They eyed him waiting to see what he was going to say. He then took a deep breath. "I know he well enough that she would never lie. I know she is telling me the truth if she cries. She trusts me and I trust her, simple as that. I know I have only know her for just seven months, but those were the best months in my life and it's probably the same for her! When she told me her story, I only wished I was there to kill the both of you for doing something like that to her! She doesn't deserve to have dumbass parents like you! She deserves a better life! That's why she ran away to here, to make that happen! Now, I think you people should get the fuck out of here!" He said. I felt tears coming down my checks. '_No way…_'

My father stood up. "It's not your choice if we leave!" he said. I wiped my tears away and quickly stood up surprising all three of them. "Mom, Dad…" I said. They looked over to me. I took a deep breath. "Get, out!" I said. "Maka…" My mother started, but I cut her off. "NO! I'm done. I want you two to leave! I put up with you two and all the pain for all my childhood! I'm done and I just want you both to leave. This is my life here now. I don't need you because you guys never need me. So please, just get out!" I said. They looked at me with wide eyes. Soul on the other hand was smiling at me. Like the smile you give someone you feel proud for. I grabbed his hand and held it while smiling back. My mother then stood up.

"Well if that what you want then we will. I hope you have a good life here. We are no longer your problem and you are no longer ours. Let's go dear." She said. My father followed giving Soul and I a dirty look. They left and I let out a breath that I felt like I have been holding forever.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I couldn't believe Maka did it. She stood up to her parents. I couldn't believe that I also did that as well. I heard Maka let out a breath. I came behind her and picked her. She started laughing as carried her to the couch. I sat down with her on my lap. "I'm proud of you." I whispered in her ear. "Thanks and thank you Soul." She said. "What did I do?" She turns around and hugs me. "You stood up for me. No one has ever done that for me. I don't know how to thank you." She said. "You can let me stay over for the night." I said. She released from the hug enough to look at me. "Don't push it Soul." She said and I laughed. "But seriously," she said. "I can't believe you did that." I put my hand on her check and caressed it. "I would do anything for you. They should have never done that to you." She started to cry but I wiped the tear away.

"I'm proud of you. You stood up for yourself." I said. '_Something I wish I could do…_' I thought she then started laughing. She placed her hand on top of my hand that was on her check. "I was able to do that because of what you said." She said. I laughed. "I was only protecting what should have been protected." She smiled. "I really don't know how to thank you." She said. I smirked. "The offer I made is still on the table." I said. She starred at me. She then sighed. "Fine, whatever. But it's only because you protected me and stood up for me." She got up and looked away. "I can't believe I'm doing this again." She mumbles so I couldn't hear, but I did. I laughed and she smiled and rolled her. She then went to get ready for bed. I looked out the window.

'_She was able to do it? So can I do the same with my parents?_' I thought. Well she said she would be there for me. So I should just hope for the best. She was able to stand up to her parents. I stood up to them saying I would protect her. I laughed. '_I'll always protect you Maka._' I thought. I then went to sleep with Maka right next to me. I pulled her close to me and she buried her head in my chest. '_Always…_'

* * *

**There we go, Maka did it. Her family has been taken care of. Soul on the other hand...**

**Well check my profile(bio whatever you want to call it) for the preview of the stories to be posted.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	22. Chapter 20 - Back

**Sorry if I'm late on updating... but here is chapter 20. I think story has at least... 3 to 4 chapters. Thank you for supporting and reading my first story. I hope you will with my other stories. Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 20 ~ Back

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

"Maka you know you don't have to go if you don't want to." I said through Maka's door. I was changed into a black suit with blue shirt and black tie. Maka was still changing. I was trying to not let her go. She just got out of her family drama like two weeks ago. I don't want to put her in mine. "You can just stay here. You don't have to come with me you know." I said. "Well I want to Soul." She replied. "You were there for me so I have to be there for you." She said. I couldn't help but smile. She really is amazing and I love her for that. A few minutes later Maka unlocked her door and came out. My jaw dropped and I think I felt drool. She was wearing blue dress, the same color as my shirt. Her dress then had a black belt with a side black bow. She had her half up and half down, with a black flower to hold it. She also had black heels on.

"I did what you told," she said snapping me out of my thoughts. I wiped my mouth a bit. "You know the whole dress sophisticated and rich type of dress. I hope this is okay." She said. "No it's fine. You look beautiful." I said and she blushed. I walked up to her and grabbed her had. "You look fine Maka. You know you don't have to come with me." I said. She smiled and shook her head. "I want to. I'm doing this for you." I smiled and nodded.

We drove to my parent's mansion. I was not happy about doing this, but I was glad Maka was with me at least. I really didn't want to play there either but if it would mean I could get my parents happy that even showed up I guess I have to suck it up. Maka asked me some questions about my parents. I told her they didn't like people without manners. I also mentioned that they would judge you if you make one mistake. That includes me. Whenever I made a mistake when I played, I was judge. After I told Maka all that, she smiled and told that it didn't matter now. She was right. I won't let my parents bother me. I can do this.

We stepped out of the car and Maka looked around. "Your parents really are that rich huh?" she asked. I looked at the mansion with her. "I guess," was all I could say. We walked into the house people greeting me and saying that they were happy to see me. Mostly it looked like family, friends, and probably even business people. I felt Maka grab my and I looked at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well, look who it is." I heard. I knew who that was. I turned around to see my mother and father. "Welcome back Soul."

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

So these people are Soul parents. His father looked like Soul, with red eyes and white hair. Soul mother also had white hair and red eyes. She was beautiful. They were all dressed fancy and everything. I looked over to Soul, he looked a bit mad. "So your Soul's girlfriend." His mother said. I looked over to her and bowed to her. "Yes I am. My name is Maka Albarn. It's a pleasure to met you met you Mrs. Evans" She laughed and smiled. "There is no need to be formal with us. You may call me Amanda. This is my husband Ethan." Amanda said gesturing to her husband. "Nice to meet you Maka." He said giving out his hand. I was about to reach when Soul grabbed my hand and stopped me. His father looked over to him a bit stern.

"Soul Evans," he started. "Don't say that." He whispered. "How are you? I didn't expect to see you. I'm glad you're playing here tonight." His father started. "Yeah but after, we are leaving." Soul said and grabbed my arm. "You better get back to you guest." He said and dragged me away. "Hey Soul, that wasn't really nice." I said. "They aren't nice." He said. We went out to a patio and he sat down on a bench. "They were nice to me." I said. He laughed. "They are only nice to people they meet. Once they get to know you then your screwed. So like I said early they judge you on a simple mistake you make." He said. He looked down to the floor. "I'm a mistake to this family." He whispered. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "You're not a mistake Soul. Don't let anyone say that about you." I whispered. "Thank you." He said and I smiled.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I was standing on the side of the wall. Maka was getting some food. I was staring at my drink and swirling it around. I really don't want to be here. "Soul how's the party?" I looked over to see my dad. "It's great." I said. It wasn't really though, not that they care. "I'm glad. What song are you playing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to play a song I wrote." I said. He looked at me funny. "Is like that wired type of music?" he said. "It's called jazz." I said taking a sip of my drink. "You can't play that." He said. I almost choke on my drink. "Why not?" I asked. He sighed. "That's not what the Evans play." He said. "We play classics Soul." I rolled my eyes. "Then why am I here?" I asked. "Because we need an Evans to play tonight. Since Wes couldn't make it, you had to play." He said. '_So I was the second option?_' I thought. "So just play the music that this family usually plays." He said and walked away to talk to some other people.

I couldn't believe this! Why can't I play my own music! What the hell! I can't believe I should up here in the first place. This was all because of my brother not playing. I wonder if he really couldn't play and this was some kind of sick joke. I can't take this anymore. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Maka. Her eyes were filled with concern. "I heard what you and your father were saying." She said. My eyes widen. "I'm sorry I listened to your conversation." She said. I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Maka don't worry about it." I said. Maka nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed the top of her head and we let go.

"Soul," Maka said. I looked over to her. "What are you going to do?" she asked. My eyes widen. "Huh?" she took my hand and we entwined our fingers. "What are you going to do? Are you going to play the classic music your parents want? Or are you playing the music _you_ want to play?" I looked over to Maka. She was right. I could play the type of music my parents want and be an Evans. Or, I could play the music I want and be me. I smirked and grabbed Maka by the waist and pulled her close. "What's gotten into you?" I asked. "Just saying what I think. That a problem?" she asked. I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Not at all." I said.

I know what I'm going to do. I know what I'm going to play. I don't care what all these people think. Even my parents. I'm my own person and I could do what I want. I can't wait to see the looks on their face.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	23. Chapter 21 - Music

**Here is the chapter everyone wanted to see the reaction of his parents. This story has one more chapter (I think...) so thank you for reading this story up to now. It's my first story and I'm so happy you guys love it! I don't think this story will have a sequel but I'll try to do an epilogue. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 21 ~ Music

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

Soul had this weird smile on his face. It was creepy. "Soul you okay?" I asked. He laughed a bit. "Don't worry Maka, I have this idea." He said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. "Let's just dance and have a good time. Then I play and we leave." He said. I just smiled and nodded. We dance and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Soul, what's going on with you?" I whispered. I felt him hold me closer. "My parents are being stupid." He whispered. "I wanted to play my own thing, but they want me to play the family tradition. But you gave me an idea, so don't worry about me." I sighed. "I love you too much to not worry. I'll always worry about you." I said. I looked up to see him smiling. "Same with me. I love you too much to not care about. I'll always care about you too." He said. I smiled and nodded. '_Don't do anything stupid Soul…_'

~_ SOUL'S POV _~

I was getting myself ready to play. I was looking over the sheets of music my parents want me to play. Man this was so boring the music sounded like it would make me fall asleep. I notice my mother coming up to me, huge smile on her face. "I can't wait to see what you're going to play for everyone." I nodded. "You know your brother is coming." My eyes widen. "So can't he play?" I asked. This was ridiculous. What a liar! "No he is coming late. He will probably be here after you play." She said. I rolled my eyes. This night keeps on getting better and better. "Well good luck." She said and went off.

I really didn't know how much of this I can take. I still wonder why I even agree to this. Why would they want me to play? They hated my playing. Oh well, looks like they forget, probably. I guess I should remind them. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our youngest son, Soul. He will be playing for us." My mother said. '_Cool she didn't say my last name. I mean, I'm part of this family anymore._' He thought. Everyone started clapping as I walked up. I sat down at the piano bench. I took a deep breath. '_Here I go…_'

I started playing and immediately I heard gasps. It was mostly because of the music I was playing was mine, my type of music. I glanced at the crowd. They were either speechless or surprised. I looked and saw my parents. They had the look of disappointment. I didn't care. This was me. I looked over to see Maka. She was smiling at me. The smile that said I'm proud of your choice. I'm proud of you. I smirked and went back to my playing. I don't care if all you people hate my music because I know one person who loves it and me.

I played for a while then I finally finished. I heard people clap for me, mostly to be modest and nice. I bowed and left the stage. I walked over to Maka who hugged me and I hugged back. "Your playing is always amazing." She whispered. I smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." I whispered back. I saw my parents coming and sighed. We let go and I walked to them. "What were you thinking?" my mother said. "Why would you do that?" my father said right after. "Do you not know how embarrassing that was?" my mother said right after. "How could you do that to our family?" my father said right after. This was getting really annoying. "So what?" I whispered, but they heard it. "What did you say?" my father said. I took a deep breath. I felt Maka entwine her hand with mine. I had to do it. I have to tell them off. Maka did it. Now it's my turn.

"So what if I played the music that is not the Evans style? I'm not an Evans anymore. I'm Soul and I play whatever music I want. I hate that you people to charge of my life. I hate how you just love to compare me to Wes. Well guess what I'm not Wes, I'm Soul. I am never going to be him, but I will be me." I said. My father laughed. "What people are going to like you, a troublesome stupid child?" He said. I was about to say something till Maka beat me to it. "Soul is not stupid Mr. Evans. He hates that you people tell him to do something that he doesn't want to do. Soul by himself is an amazing person with a great scene of music. I love Soul the way he is. No likes being judge. No wonder he ran away from you people." She said. I smiled to myself. My parents looked disgusted.

"You don't know that much about him." My mother said. "I know enough that no one should be judge." Before my mother could say anything else, I stepped in. "Maka is right. You should have been proud of who I am. I'm glad I left this family. I'm done here. I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you hoped for. Wes could be that, but not me." I said. I took Maka's hand and we walked out. I looked back and saw they were speechless. I smiled and continued walking. '_I did it…_'

We ended up on the balcony. I still couldn't believe what had happen, but it did and I have no regrets. "You did it Soul," Maka said. I turned to her. "You stood up to your parents." She said. I smiled. "You helped me." I said. "I only did that because you helped me remember." she said. I hugged her. "I still can't believe that happen." I said. "Me neither." I heard. We looked up to see someone I haven't seen in a while. Wes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Wes walked up to us. "I saw you perform. I have to say it was something. Oh you must be Maka right? Soul's girlfriend." He said extending his hand to Maka. Maka shook it. "Nice to meet you Wes." She said. He smiled. "I see she has changed you Soul," he said. "If you can talk to your parents like that." He said. "If you came here to lecture me…" I was cut off. "I'm not here to lecture you. You actually did something brave. Something I think not many people can do. You did it though which amazes me." He said he ruffled my hair. "Keep doing your thing. I will support you on this if mother and father ask me my opinion." He looked over to Maka. "Please continue watching after him. He could be stubborn and forgetful at times." He said. Maka laughed and I rolled my eyes. "See you later Soul. Thank you for doing this." And walked off just like that.

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

Wow so that was Soul's brother. He looked liked an older version of Soul. I heard Soul sigh next to me. "What was up with that." He said. "He comes here to give me that wired speech." I smiled. "I don't know, but that was sweet in a way." He looked over to me. "What do you mean?" I smiled. "I think Wes admires you for what you did to your parents." Soul laughed. "I doubt it. Wes is the perfect child in the family. Why would he admire me?" I sighed. "I don't know that's his thoughts. But still," I came up and hugged him. "I'm proud of you." I felt Soul wrap his arms around me. "I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled.

"All that's left is the future right?" I heard. I looked up to him. "All we have to do is worry about our future." I smiled. "Our future together." He leaned down and kissed me. "The future just for us." He whispered before kissing me again. He was right all that's left is our future. We conquered our past, now we got toward our future, together.

* * *

**That is not the ending! I already said this chapter has one more chapter (I think...). Thank you for reading this story!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**

**P.S. - look out for a new story this week ;)**


	24. Chapter 22 - Never (Final)

**This is the final chapter... TT^TT I can't believe it! This was my first story on FanFiction and now it's finished. I hope you guys enjoy it because it was hard to come up with and idea for this chapter. Thank you and enjoy the last chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 22 ~ Never

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

A month has pass since Soul and I confronted our parents. Everything became better afterward. We didn't have to worry about parents or our past. Like everything in our past has disappeared. My scars from my parents have fully healed. Soul plays more music, but they are mostly for me. He would still rather play for me then play for anyone else. Soul and I have gotten over the past but we won't forget it. We're happy that we overcame everything and we over it, but we can't forget what they did to us. We just have to move on and keep going to the future.

Soul and I were at my apartment, our friends were coming over to visit in a few hours. I was making tea for him and rest of the gang for when they get here. Soul was sitting on the couch while searching the channels for something to watch. I walked over and set the tea set down.

"Found something to watch?" I asked taking a seat next to him. He looked over to me.

"Nah, there's nothing to watch." He said turning the TV off. I handed him a cup of tea and he took it. We drank some tea and we talked for a while.

"It's nice to relax like this huh." I said smiling. Soul smiled too. "You know after everything that has happened."

"I know right. Have your parents said anything to you since then?" Soul asked. I sighed.

"No they don't talk to me that much. They don't want anything to do with me and apparently, that don't want to hear from you." I said. Soul smiled.

"Really? They said that?" he said. It looked like he wanted to laugh. I don't blame him.

"Yeah, they didn't like your attitude. They thought you were rude and crazy that you sticking up for me. I think they won't be speaking to me for a while." I said. Soul then laughed and I couldn't help but laugh. He then pulled me close to him that we fell back on the couch. I was on top of him with my head on his chest. I felt one hand on the top of my head and the other on my back. "What about your parents? Have they said anything to you?" I then heard Soul sigh.

"My parents keep bugging me about taking lessons to learn the right way, or their way, of playing the piano. They keep thinking that I should come home and practice again so I can be better than my brother." He said. I nodded.

"What about your brother? Has he said anything to you?" I asked.

"Not since the party when you met him. He hasn't called or anything so it doesn't matter to me what happens him. He and my family are none of my concern anymore." He said. I just nodded again. I then looked up to see him smiling. "Beside I have this great life here with you." I smiled at him. I sat up and he sat up with me.

"Hey Soul," I said. He looked over to me. "Before you met me, and I met you. Did you ever have this lonely feeling inside you? You know as if no one will understand." I saw him sit back into the couch. "Have you ever felt that?"

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I sat there thinking about that question. Honestly I didn't know how to explain it. It was something that has bothered me my whole life but I just never put that much thought.

"Well, yeah I did. I was always alone. I mean I had to play and practice the piano for hours on end. That was it. I never got to play outside or take a break from it all. My parents were happy to see me practicing but then they would be mad to see my doing anything else. I never had that many friends and even when I did go out people would stay away from because of how I look. My parents kept pushing me to become that amazing child they want me to be. I was confused on who I even am. So I decided I should leave, try to figure it out myself. I came here and no one still wants to even come close to me because of my appearance. I met Black Star when I was lost but he didn't even care about my appearance. I met everyone else and they treated me like a normal person." I looked over to Maka who had a smile on her face. I then sat closer to her. "Then I met you and my whole world became better."

"I couldn't have made that much of an impact in your life." She said blushing.

"Oh but you have, and I am so happy I met you." I said moving closer to her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. She is so cute. "Now what about you. You brought up that topic, so what's your answer." Maka scooted back a bit.

"Yeah I was alone. No one wanted to be my friend because of parents. I was always known as the kid with insane parents. I would usually be by myself. I would read stories so I can escape it all. My parents thought I was always in the way. Everything to them was my fault. I would hide from them so they don't have to worry about me. I then heard about this school and I thought I should go here. I left my parents who said I would regret making this choice. But after coming here and meeting everyone, even you, it isn't something I would never regret. I'm glad I met you Soul." She said smiling. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know based off the stories, there was something in common with them." I said. She looked at me confused.

"We were alone," she nodded. I pulled her onto my lap. "Then we found each other. We're not alone anymore because I have you and you have me." I whispered and she smiled.

I then leaned in and she leaned in as well. We then kissed and I held her close like I need her to keep me alive. She is an amazing person and I'm so glad I have her. She means everything to me and I will not let her go. I want her to stay by her side. Our past won't be in our way of the future. I love her so much.

"Well isn't this interesting." I heard someone say. That someone was Black Star.

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Soul said grabbing Black Star's shirt. I was probably blushing red right now.

"Well we just came in a minute ago and I see you making out on the couch." Black Star said laughing. Soul then punched him and they started fighting. Tsubaki was trying to calm them down and Kid looked like he was ashamed to call them his friends. Crona didn't know how to handle them fighting.

We all watched a movie and ate some treats that Tsubaki made. We talked and laughed and it was fun. I never had this when I was young. We watched Soul, Black Star, Kid, and Patty play a video game. Liz, Tsubaki, and I were laughing at their faces and reaction when ever one of them was losing. We were now watching another movie, but I wasn't really paying attention. I looked around to see all the friends I have made. I don't regret this not one bit. I'm so happy I met everyone.

I then felt Soul's hand entwine with mine. I looked over to see him smiled nodded, like he knew what he was thinking.

"We're not alone anymore." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. I then leaned on his shoulder.

"We're never going to be alone again." I whispered. He smiled and nodded. I smiled again.

'_With Soul around I will never be alone. Never again._'

~ _THE END _~

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucks. I tried... but anyway**

**It's over and I just want to thank you for reading and reviewing on this story! I hope everyone will read and review on my other stories. Thank you for reading this story it makes me happy that you guys love reading it. Thank you everyone!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
